What it Could've Been
by Sophomore Me
Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.
1. New Twilight

The Way it Could've Been

SophomoreMe

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

"Bells?"

"In here, Dad," I yelled to my father from the kitchen. It had be five long years since I moved back to Forks, and let me tell you, they weren't a cake walk.

"Grampa?"

I turned and looked at the light of my life, my four year old daughter. "Yes sweetie, Grampa's home." She was sitting on the counter and held her arms out. I picked her up and set her down on the kitchen floor so she could run to my father.

I'm 22 and I have a kid. I don't want to hear about how irresponsible I was…because I would still be a virgin if I had my way about it. When I first moved to Forks, Washington, I was 17. A few months later, I went to Port Angeles with some friends. We split up, and foolishly I got lost…and then I was raped.

My father, being the Chief of Police, put almost every man on the case…and eventually, the man was found and sent to prison. Coincidentally, he was wanted for other crimes too. I found out I was pregnant two months later, and I was too far along to get an abortion, not that I wanted to…but it was always an option.

"So what did you do today, Ness?" I heard my father grilling my daughter about her day.

"I went to pre-school and then Mommy and I went grocery shopping…and I tooked a nap and now Mommy and I are making dinner." I smiled.

Charlie had been amazing throughout the whole thing. I was certain he was going to throw me out when I decided to keep Vanessa, but he didn't. He surprised me, but my mother surprised me the most. She doesn't speak to me anymore.

She said, "You should have given that curse up." I remember that night clearly, she came to see me and then left not 20 minutes later, claiming she didn't know who I was anymore. Renee didn't bother to listen about how I was raped and that I couldn't have prevented it but that had always been my mother.

I wouldn't change anything though. My life with Charlie and Vanessa was perfect.

I pulled dinner out of the stove and began dishing it out onto three plates. "So, Dad, how was your day?"

"Relatively boring. I hear we have a new family in town, the Cullens?" he questioned. I only nodded. "The father is a doctor, apparently the best." I heard all of this from Jessica, but I humored my father.

"Really?"

"Mommy, I have to go." Vanessa said." I nodded and helped her out of her 'big girl chair'. She ran off and I continued to talk Charlie.

"Yeah. I hear one of the sons is around your age…" he trailed off.

"Dad…"

"I know, you 'don't want to date', but just go out and live a little…I promise it won't kill you."

"And what about Vanessa. Most guys my age don't want anything to do with a kid," I said picking up the dirty dishes.

"You never know who is out there."

"Sure, sure."

XXXXXXXX


	2. First Day of Class

The Way it Could've Been

Sophomore Me

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Oh and the Cullen's are vampires with normal powers…the wolves are wolves and Bella and Co. are human.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Sigh._

It was another rainy day in Forks. No surprise there. It always rained in Forks. I was taking Vanessa to preschool. She was chattering the entire drive there, but I hadn't been listening.

"Momma?" She finally caught my attention.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you know we're gettin' a new teacher today?"

_Really? I don't remember hearing anything about this. _ "Really? Is Miss Stanton leaving?"

"No, I don't think. Miss Stanton said she's getting married." Ness informed me.

"Oh, I see." I remembered. She was moving due to her future husband's job. She would be training the new teacher and moving by the end of the month. Poor Ness, she really loved Miss Stanton. "Well make sure you're nice to your new teacher."

"I will mommy."

We pulled up to the school and I got Nessa out of the rusty red truck I owned. I would need to get Jacob to check on it soon…it wasn't sounding too good.

"Come on sweetie."

Once we stepped into the hall, I knew that half the mothers had already seen the new teacher and that this teacher was in fact a male. _Poor soul._

Miss Stanton walked in and asked if the parents could stay so she could introduce the new teacher. So awkwardly, the parents followed the children into the room in a single file line. It was laughable really; you'd think we were all drunk with how appalled and horrible we walked into the room. I glanced at my watch checking the time. I would be pushing it, but I could make it to the diner in time for my shift.

"Good morning, parents. Thanks for joining us for a rather impromptu meeting. Sorry, I kind of forgot that today my replacement would be arriving." She laughed nervously, as if we would chase her down with pitchforks and torches. "Ok, so as you know I will be moving and leaving this school in a few months and I want to make sure the new teacher is comfortable with the children, as well with the parents. He will be sending home a letter with the children today."

I tapped my foot impatiently…this was taking too long.

"So without further waiting, I give you Mr. Edward Cullen," Miss Stanton said. All the children clapped happily as a man stepped up to front of the classroom to stand by Miss Stanton.

_Whew. What a looker._ I quickly blushed, thinking of the inappropriate thoughts invading my mind.

"Good morning, students and parents."

_Ugh…that voice…like velvet._

"Like Miss Stanton said I will be sending home with the children a letter that will have my contact information and my credentials. I have a degree in early childhood education from Darthmouth College in New Hampshire. This will be my first teaching job, but I hope to guide your children…"

He broke off and stared at me. _Weird._ It was like he was concentrating on blowing me up or something.

"Excuse me, first day jitters. Heh, heh. I hope to guide your children to kindergarten and to learn life lessons." Mr. Cullen spoke swiftly and clearly. "If you have any question, I will be more than happy to answer them before or after class."

Miss Stanton stepped up and began speaking, "So, I hope we make the transition as smooth as possible for the children. Thank you." All the children clapped and the parents nodded.

I quickly stood, kissed Ness on the forehead and bid her a goodbye and quickly left. I had a job waiting for me.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

Today was my first official day teaching preschoolers. Seemed easy enough. Except…I would be shadowing their current teacher until the end of the month. Sigh.

I walked in to the class office to talk to Miss Stanton.

"OH! Mr. Cullen, it's so nice to finally meet you in person." She giggled and instantly began thinking vulgar thoughts about me. I shuddered, wasn't she leaving because she was getting married?

"Yes, the phone calls were beginning to get harder and harder to use for planning." I chuckled.

"Yes, yes…now would you like to meet the parents today at the beginning of class?" She inquired.

"That would be nice." We chatted mindlessly until I could hear the thoughts of the gathering students and parents outside in the hall.

The group walked in and the students sat and listened to Miss Stanton and then clapped for me as I stepped up to talk.

I rattled off something about a letter I had prepared last night and then about where I went to school. I scanned the room and saw the cutest little girl ever. Her thoughts were jumbled about going to visit Jacob and her Uncle Billy this weekend. I looked up to see a woman with similar, more mature, features. I tried to get a read on her thoughts, but I couldn't. I tried very hard. I even paused in my spiel about having plans to gear the children up for kindergarten. _Ugh! _ This is so frustrating.

Finally, I was done speaking and I was going to go talk to the mysteriously quiet minded mother, but when I got closer, I could hear her saying goodbye to her daughter.

"Ok, Ness, I have to go to work. I will pick you up when school is done." She smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"By mommy, love you."

"I love you too." And then she quickly darted out of the room. Probably running late due to the impromptu meeting.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." The little shouted at me. Obviously not a shy one.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"My name is Vanessa Carlie Swan…but mommy and grampa call me Ness. Jake call's me Nessie, but mommy doesn't like that name. So probably just Ness. Unless you can think of a cooler name to call me." She giggled, and by her thoughts I could tell that she realized that she had been rambling.

"Well, how about I call you Ness and then later on we can think of a cool nickname. You know, once we get to know each other."

She nodded happily and grinned. Our tiny, albeit insignificant, conversation was cut short by Miss Stanton calling the class to order and the other parents leaving. I think I was going to like this class…more specifically a little girl. One thing I couldn't help but notice is that she never thought of a father…strange.

I hope you enjoyed it…remember to review.

Actually…I had a question…what do you think about Jacob imprinting on Vanessa? Creepy…or not. I haven't decided what to do…so let me know. Sorry it's pretty much a filler chapter…hopefully I get more time to update over the holidays. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!

Sophomore Me


	3. Imprint

**The Way it Could've Been**

Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

ENJOY!

BELLA'S POV

I love my job…sometimes. And this was not one of those times. The person taking over my shift called off sick and no one could cover for me for an hour. And my boss is a total ass. I had twenty minutes to figure out how I was going to pick Ness up _and _keep my job. I flipped out my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Billy. Is Jake around?" I asked cheerfully.

"Um, yeah… I think he's sleeping. One second." There was a pause, some slight yelling, and a shuffle of the phone.

And then a gruff, "Hello?"

"Jake, can you do me a huge favor?"

"I don't know Bells…what's in it for me?" He asked. I could picture him looking through the fridge…not really paying attention…I swear Sam has been working the pack too hard.

"Dinner…for a week. I need you to pick up Ness from school." I smiled…hearing the door slam shut.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bells. I'll see you tonight for dinner." And the click.

Good, at least that is taken care of.

"Swan, table two!" I scurried off to wait on an old couple.

EDWARD'S POV

Class was…_interesting. _Miss Stanton was a good teacher. She knew what she was doing, but she just didn't connect with the children. The children seemed fond of me, their thoughts all revolving around how smart I was, some, how pretty I was.

The best part of my day was play time. The children's thoughts were fascinating. Imagination that was so wild filled me up and almost made me giddy.

One girl in particular caught my attention. Vanessa Swan. The others seemed to shun her. She played in the corner all by herself, but her thoughts seemed perfectly content. She didn't seem like she cared that she was viewed as an outcast. The other children avoided her like the plague. Vanessa would walk pass a group of girls, and the girls molded away from her. I wondered if her parents knew.

Strange. I would call tonight after a quick hunt.

Finally, the school day was over and the children left with their parents…except Vanessa. She sat on the curb innocently waiting for someone to show up.

"Mr. Cullen? Could you stay with Vanessa until her mother shows up? She should be here soon. I have an appointment; I can't break it," Miss Stanton said.

I nodded and went over to Vanessa and sat down.

"Mind if I wait with you?"

She nodded. "Sometimes my mommy runs late because the boss of her makes her stay late at work."

"Oh really? Well, that's ok, I have all day to wait." After ten minutes, her thoughts seemed worried though.

_Mommy is never this late. Where is she?_

I could sense mild panic coming from her.

"Do you know your phone number? Maybe she had to go home and she lost track of time?" I suggested.

"No, she always works Mondays."

"Ok. Well what about your daddy?" I immediately sensed that that was the wrong question.

_Doesn't he know that my daddy was a bad man and mommy doesn't want me to know my daddy?_

"No. Mommy says I shouldn't talk about my daddy. I could call Jake or grampa. I have their numbers in my bag." She began digging into her book bag searching frantically for the numbers.

"Who's Jake?" I asked curiously. Her thoughts were instantly filled with affection and the title best friend.

"Only my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world. We do _everything_ together. Mommy says we're two pods in a green bean." She grinned as she produced a piece of paper.

"I think you mean two peas in a pod. Come let's go get a hold of someone to pick you up."

She stood up, and just as we were about to head inside the school and Rabbit Volkswagon pulled up.

Vanessa was instantly ecstatic. "That's Jake! Come on Mr. Cullen, I want you to meet him." She grabbed my hand and tugged. When the door opened, I was assaulted with a wet dog smell. Uh oh…werewolf. And I was holding the hand of his imprint. Shit.

JACOB'S POV

I was speeding quickly to Vanessa's school. I knew that I would be there late…but my car could only speed so fast. When I got to the school I saw her walking with her teacher.

They came walking up and as I opened the door…I spelled it. _Vampire_. I went into defense mode as I realized it was her teacher.

"Jake!" She ran up and hugged me. "This is Mr. Cullen. He's going to be my new teacher." I picked her up and looked at the leech.

"Hello. Nessa has told me so much about you." I nodded as he handed me her book bag.

"Well, thanks for staying with her." The leech walked off and I put Nessie in her car seat. "So, how was school squirt?"

"Sooooooo much fun. Mr. Cullen can do math in his head…just his head. He knew what two plus two was without even hafting to count on his fingers," She said excitedly.

"No way."

"Yes way!" She giggled and then squealed when she saw the ice cream shop.

EDWARD's POV

"Carlisle, we might have a slight problem." I said, as I walked into his office.

"Really? Little kids getting to you already?" He grinned, chuckling.

"No, um, one of my students is the imprint of a wolf."

"Oh."

_That is a problem. _Carlisle thought.

_Edward, everything will work out, I've seen it. Oh, I can't wait for it all to spin into motion. _Alice started babbling in her head. I quickly blocked her out.

"Alice." I growled.

"No, Edward, trust me on this…everything will be fine."

Carlisle, being the softie that he was, said, "Well then, that's settled. Alice says everything will be ok."

I groaned. This was never going to work.

_Sigh._

"I'm going for a hunt."

XXXXXXX

Sorry for yet another filler chapter. I swear things will start to move faster. Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	4. Nickname

**The Way it Could've Been**

Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

ENJOY Chapter 4!

XXXXXXXXXXX

EDWARD'S POV

It had been a week since the incident with the wolf and Vanessa. I wasn't concerned, Vanessa was Jacob's imprint, and she wouldn't get hurt. I was more concerned with her lack of social skills among her peers.

Miss Stanton's last day was yesterday, Friday, and when I approached her about Vanessa, she didn't seemed concerned. And when I mentioned that Vanessa's mother hadn't returned any of my two phone calls, she mentioned that Miss Swan had had a hard life and that she was probably working a lot of hours.

I had noticed that the Chief had been dropping Vanessa off and Jacob picking her up more often. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Miss Swan in the few times that she did drop her daughter up.

This morning, I was concerned, because Alice was humming Britney Spears, effectively keeping me out of her head. Then at ten in the morning, she came skipping in my room.

"Alice?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, dearest brother…today, you will become the happiest man on the earth. But to be the happiest man you must listen to me."

"Alice, enough with the cryptic talk."

"Be at the diner on Fifth Street by noon, and you'll thank me."

I sighed. If there was one thing that had learned in all the years of living with Alice, it was never to bet against her.

"Ok." And she left. Today was going to be interesting.

BELLA'S POV

"Jacob?" I asked through phone, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Bells-"

I sighed, cutting him off.

"I know I said I'd take Nessie, but Embry's sister is very sick and no one else can cover for him. You know it's my responsibility."

"I know Jake, and I don't blame you. Don't worry about."

"Ok, Bells, I owe you."

"No problem. Be safe."

"Always."

And we hung up.

"Nessa?"

"Yeah, Mommy?" she asked as she walked into the living room, where I was.

"Jacob has to be wolf today, so how do you feel about going to work with mommy?"

She smiled. "Ok, momma, can I bring my coloring book?"

"Of course, go get your coloring book, we have to leave soon."

She hurried off to the stairs while I got things ready downstairs.

By the time we got to the diner, I was five minutes late. I hurried Nessa in and got her situated at a table in the back corner of my section and quickly clocked in.

"You're late Swan."

"I know, Mark, my baby sitter fell through."

He shook his head and winked at me. He wasn't mad; he never got mad at me…thankfully. He had a huge soft spot for Vanessa and me.

I walked over to the old couple in my section already seated and began to take their orders.

Just as I was about to take my break, I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a brick wall. It was actually the chest of a bronze god, but it felt like a brick wall.

I fell to the ground, and in true Bella Swan fashion knocked my head against the corner of the table I was next to. I clutched the back of my head and groaned. _Damn, that hurt_.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking."

I smiled as he helped me up, pulling me dangerously to him. As I looked up, I instantly recognized him as my daughter's teacher.

"Mr. Cullen!" I looked quickly to my daughter who had ran up to us.

"Hey Skittles." I smiled, as I remembered Nessa talking my ear off about the nickname Mr. Cullen had given her, and the specific instructions to make one for him. She still had yet to come up with one.

"What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

He looked puzzled for a moment. "Um, I heard that this place has the best coffee in Washington, and I thought I would try it out."

Mr. Cullen, though he looked sincere, was definitely lying. I have no idea why I knew though.

"Well Skittles, let's get your mom a seat, she hit her head pretty hard."

Vanessa led the way to her small table. Thankfully I had a fifteen minute break because, my goodness, my head hurt.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen—"

"Edward, please," he interrupted me.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you. I've been meaning to return your phone calls; I've just been so busy." I said.

"Oh, no problem. It's understandable."

"Well, I'm actually glad you brought the situation up. Um, Vanessa, sweetie. Why don't you go ask Mark if you can help him decorate the cake he's making." I gave her the look that left no room for arguments.

"Ok, Momma. Make sure you say bye before you leave Mr. Cullen." And then she ran off.

"Ok, well, I mentioned in my message that Vanessa doesn't seem to have any friends at school."

"I gathered that much, she never talks about the people at school, but the books she reads and learns…and more recently you, Edward."

"Oh. Well, it seems like the other children don't like her. Did something happen at school before I got here?"

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, but somehow I knew he had heard it. "Yeah, but it has nothing to do with Ness. It was on parents day, and well I'm not in contact with Vanessa's father," _Due to the fact that he rapped me and is currently doing life in jail._ "And on parent's day, when Vanessa was the only student who didn't have a mother and father there. Gosh, I hope that's not it. I know Jessica was spreading some nasty rumors about me, but I didn't think they would affect Nessa, hell she's only in preschool."

EDWARD'S POV

After Vanessa's mother's rant, I realized there was something much more deeper than just not being in contact with the father.

"Miss Swan-"

"Bella, please."

"Bella," _What a beautiful name. Gosh, I was falling for this woman and I don't even know her._ "I'll try my hardest to make sure no one hurts Skittles, sorry Vanessa at school."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said, as she paused, smiling briefly. "Ness can take care of herself…Jacob has shown her enough violence that she could take down a full blown man on steroids." She laughed nervously.

"Oh?" I asked concerned.

"The other kids, if I'm assuming correctly from what Nessa says, don't talk to her because they think that I'm a, for lack of a better word, whore. I believe Nessa used the word, 'cootie-brain', at one point. I think some parents have told their children, in a not so blantant way, that I slept around…but…but that's not true." She looked away, glancing at the clock, but I knew better. Even if I couldn't read her thoughts, which worried me, only slightly, I knew that was a cover. She was embarrassed and hurt, and I'll be damned, which is probably true, if I was going to sit by and watch this go on for much longer.

"Bella, if you don't mind my asking, um, why is Nessa here? I'm sure a diner is the last place she wants to be."

"She doesn't mind, I suppose. My babysitter fell through and I couldn't find one last minute. Mark doesn't care, she's quiet." Bella explained.

"Well, if you don't mind, I could take Nessa for your shift and then when you're done; maybe the three of us could go get something to eat?" _Wow! Did I just ask her out? Where in the world did that come from?_

She blushed and boy did that blush drive me crazy. "Um, Mr. Cullen," she gasped. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"With your daughter, but I suppose we could view it as a date. It'll be our little secret," I winked, watching her blush. Emmett would be proud of that one. "What time do you get off work?"

She smiled. "You're assuming that I'm agreeing to this little get together you call a date."

"Oh? But am I wrong?" I don't know what came over me, but I felt like a new man…vampire…whatever.

She shook her head.

"I get off at 4:30…give or take a few minutes or so."

"Ok, then, Nessa and I will be back around then."

She grinned. "Ok, but you don't really have to…and if she gets too much to handle then just bring her back…I don't want to burden you."

I shook my head no. "Skittles and I have a blast when we hang out at school, so I don't think she'll be too much outside of school."

We both shared a smile, and as if she knew the perfect time to show up, Vanessa walked over to us.

"Mr. Cullen, I've decided on a nickname."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wanna call you the Flash." She grinned up at the two us. Bella laughed, obviously knowing something I didn't.

I quickly peeked into Vanessa's mind to see what I was missing.

_I hope he likes it. Sometimes he moves so fast he flashes past chairs after I've fallen, but I'm the only one who's see him move that fast because it after everyone else leaves. And he has reddish hair and yellowish eyes. Plus, the Flash is waaaaaaaay better than Superman…I don't care what grampa and Jake say._

_Wow, she's perceptive. Didn't realize that she noticed me that fast when she started to fall the other day. _

"Sure Skittles, I would love it if you called me Flash." She cheered cutely and hugged my leg. I reached down and picked her up. "So Skittles, how about we go to the park while Mommy finishes up working? What do you say?"

"No way! Can I mommy?" Bella nodded. I set Vanessa down and she went to get her coat and bag.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella. Well I'll see you in a few hours." She nodded and went off to work.

XXXXXXXX

So what do you think?


	5. Mini Date

The Way it Could've Been

Sophomore Me

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

SOOOO sorry about the wait. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 5

VANESSA'S POV

Mr. Cullen and I were at the park, and I don't know about him…but I was having soooo much fun.

"Mr. Cullen, can we go on the swings?" He laughed.

"Sure, Skittles. And when we're not at school, you can call me Flash, you remember the nickname you gave me, or Edward." We continued walking towards the swings.

"Ok, Flash." I giggled as he smiled.

He helped me on to the swing. He was pushing me and I felt like I was flying. "Higher, Flash, higher!"

He pushed a little bit harder and as I was swinging, I saw a pretty lady that kinda looked like Flash.

"Hi Edward." She walked towards us.

Flash slowed my swing a little and talked to the lady. "Hi, Alice. What are you doing here?"

I really wanted Flash to like my mommy, not this lady. I slowed my swing down by myself and got off. I hopped over to the two and listen to them talk. I grabbed Edward's hand and smiled at the lady.

"I was just walking around and saw you and thought hey I should say hi."

Edward nodded. "Oh, well this is Vanessa."

"Hi Vanessa." The lady squatted down and held out her arms for a hug. I just stared at her.

"This is my sister Alice, Skittles." I nodded, but continued to ignore her. She stood up, frowning slightly.

"Well, I'm going to head home, Edward. I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going. Nice meeting you Vanessa." The lady left and Flash looked down at me.

"What's wrong, Skittles?"

EDWARD'S POV

"What's wrong, Skittles?"

_I want him to like my mommy, not that Alice lady._

"Nothing. Will you push me on the merry-go-round?"

"Sure, Skittles, lead the way." I let her pull me across the park and watched her sit down and hold on tight. I pushed her around a couple times then hopped on the ride.

"Woah, Flash, that is soooo cool. How did you do that?"

"Because I'm fast," I grinned. "Vanessa, do you know what a sister is?" She shook her head 'no'. "Well, they're like a friend that is related to you."

"Oh, like mommy?" Her thoughts were confused. She didn't really have friends, and she was an only child, so she had no examples to relate to.

"Sort of, only a sister has the same mommy as you." I really wanted to alleviate the stress and panic that was setting in. She really wanted me and Bella to like each other. No problems there, I was already falling in love with the woman…oh and the fact that we're destined to be mates together.

"Oh…"

"Besides," I said leaning in closer. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded eagerly. "I really like your mommy."

She giggled. "You do? So are you going to be my daddy?"

_Please…I really want Edward to be my daddy._

I smiled at her thoughts. "I don't know; that's up to your mommy."

BELLA's POV

The last few hours of work had been hectic. Thank god Edward had taken Nessa. I glanced at the clock and realized I had fifteen minutes before the end of my shift and my 'date' with my daughter's teacher.

Sigh. It's not that Edward isn't very nice or attractive…but since having Vanessa, guys just look at me different. They don't see Bella the single woman; they see Bella the single mother.

It's just so frustrating.

"Bells table!"

"But I—" I started saying after seeing the time but Mark shook his head. Of course we were short handed.

"Good evening. I am Bella and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?"

I saw Vanessa and Edward walk in. Nessa waved excitedly, while Edward set her down in a booth.

I rushed through the drink orders and quickly placed the meal ticket in the kitchen and headed over to my daughter.

"Long day?" Edward asked gently.

"Thought it would never end."

He smiled a very handsome crooked smiled. "Well it's almost over, and then I'll take you two girls out for some dinner."

"Can we go to that Italine place?" Nessa asked sweetly.

"Ness," I said warningly. "Where ever Edward takes us will be just fine."

"But Mama, we don't ever get to go there…you said it costs too much money."

"Van—" I started.

"BELLA!"

"Bella," My boss and Edward both started.

"One sec," I turned around and headed to get my table's food.

When I came back, I heard the two of them talking innocently.

"I don't understand why my mommy doesn't want to go to that restaurant…Grampa Charlie takes us sometimes and it is soooooooo yummy."

Edward smiled. "I don't know, we'll see when your mommy gets done with her shift."

I made my presence known. "Are you two read?"

"Yes, I'm so hungry." I smiled at my daughter.

"Ok, so if it is alright with your mother we can go to the Italian restaurant I've heard so much about," Edward said grinning.

"Edward, that's just way too much money…"

"Don't worry about Bella. Besides, I would love to treat you two lovely ladies," he said.

I blushed. "Ok, but I don't mind chipping in…"

"Nonsense," Edward said, leading us out of the diner. "My treat, entirely."

_We'll see about that…_

We drove to the restaurant. Edward and I quietly listened to Vanessa chatting away in the back seat.

"And then Grampa said…"

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"Well, he said a word I'm not allowed to say anymore and then I left it at the station."

"And what word is that Vanessa?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Grampa says I'm not allowed to tell you," she said looking away. "He said that he would get in trouble if you knew…him and Billy say when they go fishing all the time. I heard Jake say it too."

"What letter does it start with?"

"S"

"Charlie," I grumbled.

Edward decided to speak up at this point, "Well, as long as you know not to say then I'm sure everything will be fine. No need to go yelling at the poor man." He chuckled.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"Can I get breadsticks?" Vanessa asked eagerly.

"Of course, you can get anything you want."

"Do they have dessert?"

"I don't know…I'm sure they do."

"Can I get that too?"

Edward chuckled. I was appalled.

"Vanessa!"

"Oh, Bella, I don't mind."

"I don't want to put you out." _Because honestly, I really like you, and I don't want you to think I have an ungrateful child._

"I told you I'm chipping in."

"What did I tell you about that, Bella? I want to pay. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay on our date?" He smiled a charming smile, almost dazzling me.

Dinner went well, Edward was sweet…and paid. Vanessa ate like I never fed her. Gosh, that child of mine

Edward drove us back to the diner and we discovered that my truck was dead. And as I was about to go into the diner and call my father, but Edward insisted on driving me home. Sigh.

I think I'm falling in love. I just feel this pull to him. I wish he would have kissed me when he walked us up to the door, but I'm sure he thought it would have been inappropriate with Vanessa hanging off his side, practically sleeping. I'm so happy he loves Vanessa.

I can't wait to see him again.

EDWARD POV

Being with Bella and Vanessa was the best experience of my life. The two were adorable… and there was no doubt in my mind that Bella was my mate. I hope she felt the pull that I did. And Vanessa wanted me as her dad, which come to think of it, I still don't know what's up with Vanessa's dad. Maybe when Bella and I go on a proper date, she might tell me.

I can't wait to see her again.

Sorry for the wait…I hope you can forgive me. Next chapter will be a legit date, and in deep detail.

SophomoreMe


	6. Chicken Pox, Dates, and Hospital Trips

The Way it Could've Been

Sophomore Me

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Sorry it's sooooo late. I hope this makes up for it. P.S. minor use of curse words later in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Chicken Pox and Dates and Hospital Trips

"I can't," said Bella.

"Why not? I'm not asking for the whole Saturday," I said. "I just want to get to know you…" I trailed off. I looked at, willing her to say yes.

"I don't have a sitter," she said finally.

"My sister can watch her," I fired back quickly. She seemed skeptical. "Oh, they met at the park. Alice adores Skittles," I said.

Bella smiled. "I don't know…I don't date-I mean at least I haven't in a while. Edward, I'm not exactly the kind of girl guys want to chase after, let alone date." She looked down, almost ashamed of something.

_But you're the girl I want. Can't you feel the pull between us? I feel the mate pull, I know you _have _to…_ I wanted to say that. I knew, in perhaps a small form, Bella felt a connection to me, something was keeping her from me.

"Bella, what is one date gonna do?"

She smiled.

"I just want to talk without a million and one interruptions. WE could meet at my house, Vanessa can come, too. Alice, I'm sure, can keep her occupied, or even my brother, Emmett," I could see that she was breaking.

"Ok, Ok. What time? And I'll need directions," she said.

"4:30?"

She nodded.

"And no need for directions, I'll pick the two of you up." I smiled.

"Ed-"

"It would be a date if I didn't pick you up," I said cutting her off.

"Ok," she sighed. "4:30, and you'll pick us up," she smiled. I was ecstatic.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sparks flew. The contact was enough to get me through the next week until our date.

She pulled back and blushed. Bella swung her hand up to touch her cheek where my lips were moments ago.

"SWAN!"

She sighed. "I have to go," she pulled out her note pad and wrote something. "Here," she said handing it to me. "I get off at 9, if you're still up." She then quickly walked away, getting back to work.

I was confused. I opened the folded piece of paper. Written in slightly mess handwriting was a note.

_Call or text: 547-243-6348_

_Bella xo_

I smiled, waking out of the small diner and pulled out my phone to put the number in.

* * *

On Sunday, I received a frantic phone call from Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward, oh thank goodness. What do you know about Chicken Pox?"she asked. She sounded so distressed. I wish I could be with her to ease her worries.

"Um, they are red and they itch. That's about it. I could ask Carlisle."

"Well, do I need to take her in to the doctors? Or can I just give her something for the itching and the fever? Can you give a four year old something for a fever? Vanessa has been sick once, and it was only a small cold and Charlie knew what to do. I don't know…"

"Bella, calm down." I watched as Carlisle walked in. He said a few things. "Carlisle said to give her something for the fever and keep her out of school for the rest of the week. Lots of fluids. Lots of rest. It should straighten out on its own."

There was a period of silence. "Ok." She paused again. "Gosh, I am so sorry. I probably woke you up."

I glanced at the clock. OK, so any normal guy would be asleep at five in the morning, so I needed an excuse. "Actually no, I was getting ready to go up to Seattle for some things."

"Alright, well, I'll let you go. I'm going to check on Ness. So, I guess she won't be at school this week."

And with that we hung up.

On Monday, no one seemed to notice Skittle's absence. No one asked why there was an empty seat. And that pissed me off. Their little thoughts had no concern for the missing student. And the parents had apparently heard through the rumor mill that little Vanessa Swan was sick with the chicken pox.

One mother had the audacity to think that the rift-raft better not have gotten her precious angel sick.

Hah! That ankle bitter deserved the chicken pox, unlike Skittles.

Ok, so I was a little biased. So sue me.

After school had ended, I swung by the Swan residents to see how Vanessa was doing.

I instantly smelled wolf, so I knew Jacob was with her. I knocked on the door and an angry Jacob answered the door.

"What are you doing here, Leach?"

"I just wanted to check on Vanessa."

_I'm sure. I bet he's just getting close to Bella so he can have her as a snack. I don't care what the treaty says._

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Bella…and Nessa."

He frowned. "Ok, I'll listen."

We walked into the living room where Skittles was. She was on the couch with a wash cloth on her forehead. She had red spots dotting her skin. Even sick and sleeping, she looked adorable.

"Talk. Stop staring at my imprint."

"Ok, so we know Vanessa is your imprint, your soul mate. Does Bella know?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. It's kinda hard to keep that a secret. And Bella is incredible perceptive. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out that you are a vamp."

I nodded. "Ok. Well, I wanted to inform you that Bella is my mate. It's similar to the wolf's imprinting."

"Unbelievable. Although, that doesn't surprise me. Ok, just don't hurt her. I swear if you do…I'll rip you to shreds."

I grimaced. "I'd expect no less."

We talked casually about the pack and about my family. I asked him about his imprint on Skittles. He could've talked for hours about that little girl. After a while, Vanessa woke up and ran off to the, as she put it, the potty. When she came back she was all smiles.

"Hi, Flash!" She came up and hugged me. She felt so warm, more so than normal.

"Has she had a fever all day?" Jake nodded. I looked at him and saw him smile. I picked her and set her on my lap, hoping to cool it off.

"Why are you always so cold, Edward?" I frowned.

"Nessie?" She looked over at Jacob. "Do you remember what I told you about me and Sam and my other friends? Do you remember why we're always warm?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Edward is the opposite."

She gasped. I glared at Jacob. Instantly, my head was filled with panicked little thoughts.

_Does that mean Edward is a leach? I hope Jake doesn't kill him like he did with that one in the story they told at the bonfire. _

"Are you going to kill Edward?" She was close to tears now.

"No, of course not, squirt. I promise," She smiled and held out her pinkie finger. He cleared the small distance and linked his huge finger with hers. "Besides, can you keep a secret?" Vanessa got excited at the thought of keeping a secret. "He's really special to your mommy."

"Do you love her, Flash/" she asked innocently.

"Very much." I smiled.

"Edward," We both heard a truck door slam, signaling Bella's arrival. "I would tell Bella sooner. She's starting to pick up similarities between you and the legends we tell on the Rez."

I nodded, quickly planning to take Bella out before our get together on Saturday.

Just then the door opened. "Jake?"

"In here, Bells!"

She walked through the doorway of the small hall and into the living room. "Oh, Edward, hi." She made her way over to me and Vanessa and kissed her on the cheek. Vanessa moved to be picked up by Bella.

"Momma, hi. Can I go to school tomorrow?" By her thoughts, Vanessa has been bored today.

"No, baby, I am sorry. You can't go back until all the red spots go away. Do they itch?"

"No, Jakey put some pink stuff on them."

"Well, I think I'm going to head out. Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, standing up.

She handed Vanessa to Jake and walked outside with me to my car. We stood there awkwardly, before I did something that surprised us both. I kissed her.

It was quick. Not much to it. A small spark ignited and then it was gone.

"Edward," she began, sliding her fingers to her lips. "I have questions. So many, and I hope you have answers."

"I know."

"I feel this pull…it's intense. Sometimes, I lay in bed at night, just wishing for it to ease or go away. And then suddenly, it's gone. It's like you're there," she stopped. "God, you must think I am a lunatic."

"Never." I smiled, reaching my hand up to push some hair aside. "I have answers. Are you free any earlier that Saturday?"

"I have Thursday off. I can swing by anytime. I'll just make an amazing dinner for Jake and Charlie and then we'll be set."

She was eager. I knew she wanted answers…needed them really. And I needed her to know.

"Alright, well, I think you have a four year old anxious to be fed." I grinned. I kissed her on the cheek, and then left.

Bella's Point of View

I headed into the kitchen, knowing that in a few days time, I would have my answers. The past couple nights have been brutal. I feel like I haven't slept in years. And then, Nessa got sick. Last night, she insisted on sleeping with me, so I sHowpent most of the night being elbowed when she began to scratch.

At four in the morning, I'd given up. I spent two hours thinking about Edward. Something about him seemed off. His eye color, his temperature, his speed, and his charm all seemed supernatural.

During my musings, it all seemed to click. "Jacob."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Is…Is Edward a vampire?" Why hadn't I seen it before? I've heard the legends. I know them all. The ones about the Cold Ones and Taha Aki. How could I be so stupid?

"Do you think he is?'

"Oh, I don't know, you ass hole! Why the hell do you think I asked?" I quickly covered my mouth, looking for my very impressionable four-year-old.

"She's upstairs, but fuck Bella. I was just asking."

"Is he?"

"You'll find out on Thursday."

I screamed. And with perfect timing, my father walked in.

"Bella, the whole neighborhood can hear you. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Charlie. She's just being dramatic." Jacob said. "But, I have to leave, Bella I'll be here in the morning to watch Nessie." He hugged me, taking the chance to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, Bells. He's a great guy. Let Edward in." And then he left.

* * *

Thursday could not have come quicker. At two, Edward pulled into my driveway and picked me up. We drove, talking about stupid stuff, saving the heavier topics for later. Eventually, he pulled off the 101 and stopped.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded. I did, and somehow, with all of my being. "Ok." He pulled me onto his pack, having me hold the picnic basket. "You might want to close your eyes." And so, I did.

I could feel the wind whipping about my face, and I knew instantly that we were moving fast, faster that Jacob. Then, the wind died down.

He pulled me around and helped me stand, holding me still until I got my balance back. I smiled at him before taking in the scenery around us.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I like to come and think. Get away from the world."

"Yeah, because those toddlers are so stressful," I joked.

"You wouldn't think so, but they are."

We sat down and started to set up the picnic. After five minutes, I caved. "Edward, I need an explanation. I can't continue being ignorant."

He sighed. "OK, I know you know about Jake and the wolves," I went to interrupt him, but he held up a hand. "Let me explain everything. I know about the pack. And I hope this prior knowledge will lessen the blow." Edward picked up my hand. He ran his thumb over my knuckles. "Bella, I am a vampire." He paused, watching me carefully. I nodded, urging him to go on. And he did. He explained his lifestyle, his family, his life (or existence, as he prefers to call it), and his gift (that didn't seem to work on me, thank goodness).

"But there is more, right? You wouldn't be telling me this for no reason."

He nodded. "Yes. Jacob was right, you are perceptive." My face heated up. I felt his cool fingers run across my cheeks. I sighed. "So, like the wolves, Vampires have a type of imprinting. It generally goes both ways. However, in my world," he paused. "It is called a mating connection. Bella, you are my mate." I gasped.

I guess I expected this. It explained the pull, the connection, why I felt so safe and comfortable with him.

"So what does all this mean? For me and for Vanessa?"

"Well, that depends. How do you feel about me," Edward asked, seriously.

"I think, and I could be making a fool out of myself-"

"Never," he said, effectively cutting me off.

"I think I love you. It's strange, but it's the only emotion that seems to cover everything I am feeling."

He smiled, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter harshly. I glanced away.

"And Bella," he said, pulling my face up. "I love you, too." And we kissed.

Fireworks exploded. It was amazing.

Edward's Point of View

My Bella was amazing. As I was driving her home, she talked about the Pack and Jacob. How all the boys adored Vanessa, who was the youngest imprint.

"Vanessa has all the boys wrapped around her finger. Even Paul," she giggled. "Actually, I am sure Jacob is dying to have her out for another bonfire."

I just listened quietly. When we got to the Swan house, Jacob and Vanessa were sitting on the porch, rolling a ball back and forth.

"Hi, mommy! Hi Edward!" She waved at us happily. I smiled and waved back. "I am feeling much better. Can I pleeeeaaassssseeee go to school tomorrow?" She was really eager to get back to school.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you still have some pok-a-dots on your face." Vanessa pouted.

"I promise, you are not missing anything. Just boring stuff. We're going over the ABC's, which you already know."

"I know watch," she said sitting down. "A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me."

"Beautiful, Skittles." She laughed.

Later, I left Bella to get Vanessa back to bed.

I kissed her sweetly on the lips, then on the forehead. "My Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too." She buried her nose in my chest. I just a few short hours we have grown attached to each other on a level incomprehensible to most people.

"Bella, stop me if I'm being too forward, but I know you are having trouble sleeping, until I come by at nights." She pulled back and looked at me. "I know, it's stalkerish, but I couldn't resist the pull. I can swing by in a little bit, and hopefully, you can sleep better."

"I'd like that, I am so tired." She kissed by cheek and told me when she normally goes to bed.

* * *

It had been a week of Vanessa being dropped off by Chief Swan and picked up by Jacob Black.

On Thursday, when it had gotten so cold out, not uncommon in Forks as it got closer to December, I made the students stay inside during recess.

Vanessa, yet again came over to me while the others ignored her. "Hi, Mr. Cullen."

"Hi, Nessa. How are you?"

"I am good." She looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"My mommy's sick."

"Oh?" Come to think of it, I had been feeling off, an indication that Bella could be sick. That might also explain why she hadn't been dropping Vanessa off. And our text message conversations have been short lived. At night, I would sneak into her window after she had fallen asleep, and she had been trying to get as many shifts in at the diner to make this Christmas better than last years, when Bella was between jobs.

"Yeah, she has the flu, I think. Grampa is letting me eat peanut butter and jelly tonight if Mommy isn't better."

I smiled. "I wish I could have peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh, but you can Mr. Cullen. You're a big boy, you can eat whatever you want." I chuckled.

Later, after school was over at one, I waited in the lobby with the children. At one thirty, only one was left, Vanessa.

_I know mommy said Jake was picking me up today. I wanted to show him the picture of him I drew._

I couldn't hear the thoughts of the wolf getting nearer. I looked down at Skittles and smiled.

"Is your mommy home right now?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well, how about I finish up what I need to do in the class room real quick and if Jake hasn't come, I'll take you home."

She got very excited. _Yay! I get to spend more time with Edward!_ She cheered in her mind. As if she hasn't been spending a lot of time at home with me.

So we walked slowly back down the hall to the class room and she instantly went to the books while I headed to my desk. I just had to write up some paperwork on how the class was progressing. Stupid, really. It was preschool, parents, teachers, and anyone else should be happy if they just act nice at playground and then monotonously recite their ABC's.

"Edward?"

I looked up. "Yes, Nessa?"

"I gots to go potty."

"Ok," I chucked. I quickly signed a paper and decided to call it a day. "Alright, let's stop off at the restroom, and I'll take you home." She nodded and grabbed her little backpack.

After she took care of her business, we headed out to my car.

"You have a really nice car."

"Thank you," I said. My Volvo was my baby, one of my favorite things in my life…well, now it was like my fifth or sixth favorite thing-after Bella and Vanessa.

I sat her in the back…and then cursed mentally when I realized I obviously didn't have the equipment for a four-year-old.

"Are you ok not sitting in a car seat?"

"A what?"

OK, so Bella doesn't have a car seat. Note to self, get car seat. "Ok, never mind."

We buckled up, and I drove away.

As I pulled up to the Swan residence, I noted that Bella's truck sitting on the side of the road and the police cruiser in the driveway.

"I wonder why Grampa's home." She hopped out of the car and we walked up to the door. She pushed it open and strolled in. Immediately, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _Bella! _I walked in with Vanessa.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, sweetie. I thought Jake was taking you back to his house." She seemed to be delerious.

"Jake never came. He probably had stuff to do…you know." Vanessa said, clearly thinking about the wolves in her mind. Even though Bella and I had sat her down and explained about me being a Vampire and knowing about Jacob and the wolves. I guess habits are hard to break for little kids.

"I'll kill him," Bella muttered. "Oh, so how did you get home?"

"Hi," I said timidly, making myself known.

"Oh, Edward. Hi. Oh, my gosh. You didn't have to bring Ness home, you should've called."

"I heard you were sick, and I didn't mind. Besides, I wanted to see you." She smiled lovingly at me.

"It's nothing, although Charlie is making me go to the hospital. He worries too much. You have intense stomach flu for three days, and that automatically means I have an ulcer or something way out the proportion."

My two medical degrees popped into play. "Does your side hurt?"

"Mostly my right side, but it's pretty much all over. Like I've been saying, I just have the flu."

_Appendix. _I instantly smelled the air and could smell the infection and it was coming from her.

"Bella, it could be serious, like your appendix," I gave her a look, and I think she knew I was being serious. "Where is Charlie?"

"He's upstairs getting some of my things before we head to the hospital."

I listened to his thoughts upstairs. _Bells never gets sick. I hope it's nothing serious. _I heard him step down the stairs with heavy footfalls.

"Here, Bells, books, notebooks, laptop, and everything else nerdy," Charlie chuckled. He paused when he saw me standing in the living room. "Oh, hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward," I smiled. "I was just dropping Vanessa off."

"Oh, ok. Jake?"

"Oh, Grampa, you know Jakey, always losing track of time doing stuff with Sammy."

I smiled. Her thoughts were so adorable, so childlike.

_I bet they were out wrestling and he just lost track of time. Mommy says he's a kid at heart._

"Ok, well Ness, looks like you get to go to the hospital with mommy and me. Go grab some coloring books and toys." He smiled as she ran off. His thoughts had nothing but love for his granddaughter.

"Dad, why don't you go back to work? I'm sure it's nothing serious."

I knew Charlie wouldn't cave by his thoughts, but that didn't stop me from jumping in.

"Bella, you really should go get checked out, even if it is nothing,"_ Which it is not_, I thought. "Peace of mind is always good. If you want I could call Carlisle."

She smiled.

"That would be nice. Come on dad, let's go."

A beeper went off. "Damn it," Charlie muttered

"Ooooh, grampa said a bad word. You got to put a dollar in the jar, grampa," Nessa said skipping into the living room with her backpack.

_I can't believe they can't handle whatever it is down at the station. I told them not to call me._

"Chief, if I may, I could take Bella to the hospital," I offered.

"I don't want to impose; I can drop her off-"

"It's fine, I'll call Carlisle on the way there, and I'm sure he'll meet us in the ER." I nodded, adding extra affirmative.

"Ok, but Bella, call me as soon as you find out if you are ok." She nodded, and the chief kissed her forehead and hugged Vanessa before leaving.

"Edward," she began. I knew she was going to try and talk me out of it.

"Bella, I have two medical degrees…and I can smell the infection. I would bet my Volvo that you have appendicitis."

"You are all so overdramatic."

"Ok, I'm ready." Vanessa came running down the stairs.

"Alright, Love, can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," she said standing up, and then hunched over the trash can on the floor and emptying her stomach's contents.

"Alright, we're going to the hospital, and now. No arguments."

Alright…tell me what you think. Be honest. No promises, but I hope to have a new chapter up soon.


	7. Hosptial Truths

The Way it Could've Been

Sophomore Me

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Sorry that it is kinda short. Enjoy! Hopefully this will clear some things up.

* * *

"I was raped…"

"Excuse me?" He whipped his head around so fast.

"That's why Vanessa doesn't have a father." I stared passed Edward's head. Crap. How did this happen?

Here we were just sitting in the ER room, waiting for Carlisle to finish up with another patient before he came to see me.

"Bel-"

"No, I need to tell you. I don't why now…or why I haven't. People shouldn't keep this bottled up. I should've told you from day one or at least when we got serious. And now, because I blurted it out, you know, and you're in too deep to leave."

"Bella, trust me…I want to kill the bastard who did that to you. It kills me to think that you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you," he paused. He looked at the door, gauging who was walking by and when Carlisle would be in. "I still love you and Vanessa. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I nodded. "I had only been in Forks for a month. Jessica dragged me to Port Angeles…I didn't want to go. But I did. I just tagged along because I didn't know anyone. I wanted to go a book store I'd heard about. It had a lot of books on Quileute Tribe Myths," I stopped when Edward looked shocked. "What? I was curious. My friends on the Rez were blowing up like they were on steroids, and something just seemed off. So, I go lost. I thought I saw the street past an alleyway. And that's when it happened."

I watched as Edward clutched the chair tighter. He knew where this was going. He knew.

"I was pulled into the alleyway, and I could hear voices. I couldn't really see. Then, I felt someone come up behind me," I usually can't get past this part. I swallowed hard. "And then…then I was raped."

Edward stood up and leaned on the bed, hugging me. He whispered soothing words into my ears.

"They beat me up, real bad. I was in the hospital for a week. I had a severe concussion, a few broken ribs, I had cuts everywhere." I pulled down the shoulder of my gown, showing off my scars. "Around midnight, I think, I don't remember so much now, I could hear sirens, dogs, my dad, people everywhere. Eventually, my dad found me."

I sighed. "In all the chaos, I had to have surgery, I had some internal bleeding and other stuff…they forgot to give me the pill. So, two months later, I was at the doctors and I was pregnant."

"Bella, I won't love you or Vanessa any less than I do now…or ever. I love you too damn much to let some horrible tragedy caused by some group of ass holes come between us." And then he kisses me. It was passionate, loving, and I knew that this was forever. This was it.

"Mommy?" And of course my four year old daughter comes in. Edward and I broke away, and we smiled at each other.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry."

I watched as Alice walked in, looking sheepishly. "Sorry, she got away from me." Alice winked.

"Alice, would you mind taking Skittles down to the cafeteria?" Edward asked. He grabbed his wallet and started to hand her some money.

"Edward, I can pay for my daughter to eat," I said, reaching for my purse.

"Nonsense, Love," he said handing the money to Alice and shooing them out. "Bella, I am more than capable of providing for you and Vanessa. In fact, you could quit your job at the diner and still have everything taken care of. As my mate, I want you to be without a need or want."

I smiled. I loved when he referred to us as mates. It just seemed more permanent that boyfriend and girlfriend. "I am not quitting. Edward, I love you, and I know you love me, but I just can't quit. As much as I hate some of the people I work with, I like working," I said smiling. "It gives me a sense of purpose. Besides I would probably go absolutely crazy if I sat at home all day doing nothing while Charlie was at work and Nessa at school."

He smiled at me. "Ok, fine, but if you need anything, just ask. I can help. And I know you've been trying to work extra shifts because Christmas is only a couple months away and you want Skittles to have a good Christmas, but I want to help spoil her too. I know the rest of my family is just dying to meet her and you. So I'm sure they'll want to spoil her _and you_ too."

I laughed, "Ok."

Edward kissed my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. It was so comforting.

"Love, you have a fever." I sighed. "I wish Carlisle would be back with the test results, but I guess you can't rush incompetent humans. And really, it's just a formality. He and I both can smell the infection."

"That's gross," I said.

"I don't mind it. It's pretty much covered up by the smell of your blood. And I know how to help make you better," he grimaced. "Besides, I pretty much figured it was your appendix when I started to feel a small twinge in my side."

I gasped. "I'm causing you pain?"

"No, it's just my body's way of telling me that you're hurt or sick. It's just slightly uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Being human and getting sick" He laughed. Edward leaned over kissed my nose. "I'd rather feel uncomfortable knowing that the mate I have been searching for is right here than the loneliness I've been feeling most of my life."

We kissed briefly. Then he decided that in order to help with my fever, he would need to be in bed with me. I laughed. So he carefully moved me and slid behind. I must admit, laying back on his cool body did make me feel just a little bit better. Within the next few minutes, I began to doze off.

Edward's Point of View

I sat, holding my mate, thinking about all she had told me.

I wanted to kill the bastard who hurt my Bella. She had experienced so much in her short life, only to land herself in the arms of a monster. And sometimes, I felt guilty. I hated the idea of destroying her life…but I am a selfish creature in the end.

I could hear Alice and Skittles making their way back to the room.

"Edward! Ed-" I held my finger to my lips as Vanessa came running in yelling my name. "Edward…" she whispered

"Yes, Skittles?"

"I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Do you want some?" I shook my head no. "Ok, more for me."

I chuckled. I watched Alice walk in a few seconds later.

_That little girl is so fast. _

"What's the matter Alice? Little kid too fast for you?"

"No-"

"Edward, I'm not a little kid."

"Of course not, Skittles."

"Why is mommy sleeping?"

I was about to explain, however Carlisle walked in and answered for me.

"She's a little sick right now, Vanessa." Carlisle had met Vanessa earlier while Bella was getting her blood work taken care of.

_I hope Dr. Cullen can help mommy. I don't like it when she's sick. I miss when she used to give me baths. I love the bubble wars we have. _

I smiled at Vanessa's thoughts. Carlisle's were very fond of Vanessa, but then they turned serious.

_Vanessa is so adorable. I can't wait for Esme to meet her…unfortunately we have to get Bella better._

"Ok, so we know that Bella has appendicitis. I have the OR being prepared now, so I'm going to send a nurse in to prep Bella for surgery," he said. "Let her sleep for now. Edward, I think you need to call Charlie and let him know what's going on. Also, we need to figure out what to do with Vanessa. Will she be going home with Charlie?" He questioned me, but honestly, I had no answer.

"I'll go call Charlie now." I stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Chief Swan."

"Hello, Chief. This is Edward Cullen."

"Hey, son. How is my girl doing?"

"Well, she has appendicitis, and they are getting ready to prep her for surgery. She'll be pretty out of it until morning, and I was just wondering if you wanted me to drop Vanessa off at your home or if I needed to call Jake. She is more than welcome to stay with my family and I tonight," I explained.

"Well, shoot. And Bells will be fine, this is just minor surgery, correct?"

"Yeah, and Carlisle will be heading it up, she's in safe hands."

"Ok. If you can call Jake or run it over with Bells, she can stay with you." I nodded, even though he could not see me. "Tell Bells I'll stop by in the morning."

"Ok, thanks Chief." And we hung up.

I stepped in to see Bella being prepped for surgery.

* * *

Review!


	8. Life and Crushes

The Way it Could've Been

SophomoreMe

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

A/N: So, so sorry about the wait. However here is the next chapter. I just want to point out that Edward will be a little OOC. So…yeah, just a heads up.

As always, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8 Life and Crushes

Bella's Point of View

"Edward?" I asked, as I felt a cool hand touch my arm.

"Not quite," a voice chuckled. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Tired," I shifted slightly. "Ouch."

"Yeah, your side is going to be sore for a few months."

I groaned. "Alright, Bella, we're going to move you back to a room." I nodded. I could feel the bed move, and I drifted in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"How is she?" _Edward?_

"She's doing well. She should wake up again soon. After we get her vitals again, once she is awake, Vanessa can come in."

I smiled. _My baby girl._ I groaned, as my eyes began to flutter.

"Bella, Love?" I felt Edward's cold fingers brush against my forehead before gripping my hand.

"Edward?"

"I'm here. Do you need anything?"

"Water, please?" I began coughing due to my overly dry. "Ow…" I moaned. My coughing fit had caused a fiery burn to erupt on my right side.

"Here," Edward said, tilting a glass to my lips. The water was refreshing and cool.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and set the glass down on the bedside table.

I looked around the room and saw Carlisle looking at my chart.

"Ok, Bella…let's get your vitals real quick; I know you are dying to see your baby girl and then I need to talk to you about the next couple of months." I nodded and watched as he took my temperature, listened to my breathing, and other things. Then he quickly checked the incision.

"Well, everything seems ok. Alice?" He said, and not a second later, Alice walked in with my baby.

"Mommy!" Alice sat her down on my left side, and I hugged her to me.

"Hi, baby, did you have fun with Alice and Edward?"

"Uh huh. And Jake came over for breakfast. Esme is such a great cooker. We had pancakes and eggs and sausage and chocolate milk and orange juice. Buuuut not just any orange juice, we had orange juice that came from real live oranges. I helpeded Esme and Rosie squeeze all the juices out of the orange and then we got to drink it. Did you know you could do that, Mommy?"

"Mmhmm. What else did you do?"

"We watched movies. Edward has a even huger TV than Grampa. And then Edward read me a story and I went to sleep."

"Wow, sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did Mommy."

"Good."

"Alright, well as you can probably guess, Bella, you will be sore on your right side for about a month or two. Edward says you work at a diner as a waitress; however, you won't be able to lift anything over five pounds for at least a month and the next two weeks should be devoted to bed rest and healing. I've prepared the necessary documents for you to give to your boss."

I nodded. _Great, a month without work._

"Ok, so as long as you take it easy the next two weeks and stay off of work until I give you the ok, you should be fine. Unfortunately, hospital policy requires that you stay overnight, just to make sure there are no complications. Oh, and you will need to be on a liquid diet until Sunday," Carlisle said.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. A nurse will be here in a few hours to help get you moving around and set you up with something to drink. If you need anything, just buzz." I nodded.

I looked at Edward and smiled. "So, how was she, really?"

"An angel. My family loves her."

"Do I get to stay with Edward again tonight, Mommy?"

"Of course…we still have a book to finish reading," Edward said, smiling.

"Yay!"

I smiled at my daughter and Edward interacting together. Just then a nurse came walking in with a tray.

"Hello, deary. I'm Mary. Dr. Cullen has informed us on everything so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. We have a liquid dinner for you. Once you are finished eating, we're going to try and get you up and walk a little bit. The faster you start moving, the better. Also, we'll try and see if you can use the restroom."

I groaned but nodded. This was going to be a long process.

Edward's Point of View

I sighed as I sat at my desk, watching the children play silly things. I was looking at my phone, waiting for Bella to text me back, but I had a feeling that she was either asleep or Esme had her preoccupied with something. Bella had been staying at my house while Charlie was at work, and sometimes overnight. It was nice. I didn't have to worry about her all the time or worry about Charlie finding out that I have been sneaking into her room like a teenager. No matter how old your daughter gets, I think all fathers would agree that a boy sneaking into her room was still a bad thing. I chuckled softly, remembering the first time Skittles found me in Bella's room.

"_So, how does this whole mate thing work?" Bella asked, rolling over to look at me. _

"_It's simple really. I'll love you forever and ever and protect you." I know I'm a sap, but whatever. I kissed her cheek grinning like a fool._

"_And what else?" she asked, frowning. "Will I become a vampire?"_

"_If you want," I shrugged. I really wasn't opposed to her being changed…I just didn't want her to regret it._

"_And Vanessa?"_

"_Well, since she is an imprint to Jacob, you could still keep in contact with her. And Charlie, too. He knows about the wolves, so I am assuming he knows about us." She nodded. _

_Out in the hall, we heard Vanessa get up and walk downstairs. _

"_She'll be fine," Bella said. "Charlie is downstairs." I nodded again and then kissed her. She kissed me back with equal force and we got lost in the kiss. _

_I held her hips tightly, while she pulled at my hair. I was in heaven. This is where I always wanted to be. I pulled away from her lips and trailed soft kisses across her cheek and down her jaw._

"_Edward…" she sight. I kissed the side of her neck and felt myself start to purr. Then we heard the door squeak open and a gasp._

_I instantly thought it was Charlie, but after turning around and seeing a small figure, I knew it was Skittles. _

"_Mommy, what are you doing with Edward?" she whispered. _

"_He's trying to help me sleep. You know how when you have a bad dream, and you come and sleep with me?" She asked, while Vanessa nodded. "Well that's what I'm doing with Edward."_

_I had to hold back my laugh because the situation was a tad bit ridiculous. _

"_Ok. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Bella looked at me and I nodded. Sure, why not? I thought._

"_Of course, get up here." Vanessa quickly shut the door and ran to the bed and climbed in. That night was one of my favorite memories. My two favorite girls slept soundly in my arms. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand tugging at my sleeve. "Mr. Cullen?"

I turned and looked at the small boy. Mason Smith, the new kid. His mother was a recent divorcee and had moved to Forks where she had grown up. Mason was a nice kid and was friends with Vanessa, which made me very happy.

"Yes, Mason?"

"Do you know where Vanessa is?" His thoughts were upset as he thought about her not wanting to be his friend anymore.

"Yes. She is at home today. Vanessa is being visited by some people." He nodded.

"Will she be here next time?"

"Most definitely." I smiled as he ran over to where the coloring books were and began coloring a picture for her. Someone, it seemed, had a crush.

On an imprinted girl. I chuckled again. Vanessa had not come to school today because she hadn't seen Jacob at all last week, and it was starting to affect her mood. She was cranky a lot, and Emily had told Bella that Jake was no different. So today was just the two of them. It was cute really.

My phone buzzed. _Sorry, I fell asleep. Carlisle wants me to stay overnight at your house so he can monitor me. Apparently not sleeping is a bad thing. _

I chuckled and asked the class to start cleaning up. Today we were going to be talking about numbers after 10…joyful.

Finally, school was over and the final kid was picked up. I walked to my car and made my way home. I hope she was feeling better. She was in a lot of pain last night and wasn't able to sleep. It made me feel a whole lot better that Carlisle was going to monitor her tonight. It had only been a week since the surgery, and she was doing better.

As I stepped into the house, I instantly found myself drawn to the living room. There, Bella was on the couch reading a book. Well, it looked like she was reading the book, the way it was sitting in her lap and her head was looking down; however, upon closer inspection I found she was sleeping.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, before slipping the book from her hand. She stirred slightly and turned her body away from me, but she did not wake up. I carefully maneuvered her so she was sitting between my legs and resting against my chest. I began stroking her hair, happy that she was finally getting some sleep.

Esme walked in from the kitchen and smiled.

_She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. She also didn't each lunch. I think the pain medicine may be affecting her appetite. _Esme thought to me.

I nodded and said thank you. I picked up the book Bella had been reading and began to read it myself.

After an hour of reading the dreaded book _Wuthering Heights_, I could hear my family pulling into the drive way. This could be interesting, seeing as Emmett and Jasper were talking about a video game competition and Bella and I occupied the couch in the living room. The door slammed opened and the two idiots were yelling at the top of their lungs. I was about to say something, when Esme starting scolding them.

"Emmett, Jasper! Bella is in there sleeping. Keep your voices down."

"Sorry," they both mumbled before making their way toward us.

"Edward," Emmett said in a whisper. "Sorry we were loud. I hope we didn't wake her."

I nodded, not answering. It was clear that Bella was still asleep. Alice and Rose made their way into the living and sat down on the floor next to the couch I occupied. Alice and Bella had become instant best friends, just as Alice predicted the first time they had met. Rose and Bella's relationship was weird at best. They hadn't really formed a friendship but an extremely close sisterly bond, closer than Bella and Alice. The moment Rose found out that my Bella had been raped she was furious. She believed that no one should have to endure such a cruel thing. She had even contemplated breaking into the prison the bastard was confined in and killing him. The family however had talked her out of it. Rose was very protective of Bella.

Once, about a week ago, one of the teachers that had gone to high school with Bella was talking about her to another teacher. She had some very distasteful things about my mate and Rosalie retaliated. And that resulted in a two day suspension. I guess people still frowned upon the use of the F word and threats of bodily harm. So that is how Bella and Rose formed their bond. Two days of nonstop togetherness.

Jasper and Bella had a very nice relationship, also. Jasper was a fierce protector and extremely loyal to the family. He had helped plan the murder of the rapist with Rosalie, before Carlisle and ultimately the rest of us stepped in. Bella was very accepting of Jasper where most human weren't. His battle scars left most humans and many vampires to fear and stay away from him. Jasper had nothing but respect for my Bella. He thought she was strong and admired her for her strength and courage.

Emmett and Bella had an interesting relationship. They were the epitome of a big brother, little sister relationship. Emmett taught her, or attempted at least, how to play video games. Bella was not very good, but she still enjoyed it nonetheless. One night, while I was hunting, Bella couldn't sleep and he went over to her house and stayed with her. Bella said she never felt more loved and protected.

Carlisle and Esme absolutely adored Bella. They were so happy that I was happy. They were ready to basically kidnapped the poor girl and never let anyone at her again. Carlisle and Esme felt like true parents when they were with Bella and Vanessa.

And Vanessa…everyone adored her. From her thoughts, she loved to come over here because everyone wanted to make her happy and spend time with her. However, her favorite people to spend time with where Carlisle and Esme, which thrilled them to no end. I'm not sure why she took to them so well, but most nights she sits with Carlisle in his study talking to him while he did paperwork and she colored. I imagined he seemed like a father to her, even though she never seemed bothered by the fact that she didn't really have one. Carlisle loved to teach her things about life and even took her with him and Esme on a walk by the river. They had a picnic and the three of them stayed outside all afternoon.

I sighed. I was so happy and so was my family. I was relieved to them love my mate and accept her and Nessa. I had finally found the missing part of my life, and I couldn't be happier.

I felt Bella begin to stir, and I looked down as she opened her eyes. She grinned when she saw me.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Well, hello, there, Love. Did you sleep well."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Good. Are you hungry?"

"A little. But, I'm more nauseous than anything," she said, burying her head into my chest.

"Did you want to try and eat something?" I asked. "Like some soup?" She nodded her head.

I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and placed her on a stool while I got to work on her soup.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I think the new boy, Mason, has a crush on Vanessa. He was very upset that she was not in class today." I grinned. Bella smiled.

"I can't wait to see how Jake reacts to this." She began to giggle. It was truly a beautiful sound.

Just then, we could hear another car pull up outside. Jake and Vanessa were here.

A few minutes later, the little girl came running in, shouting for her mom.

"Mommy!"

"In the kitchen, baby." Vanessa came flying in.

_I'm telling mommy what Jake said. It wasn't very nice._ Uh-oh.

"Mommy…Jake said something very mean."

"Oh, yeah?" Bella looked up and saw Jake. He looked like he was about to die.

"Yeah. I was telling him about Mason, you know my friend at school. I told Jake that I thought Mason was cool and that I wanted to be his best friend, just like I was with Jake. Well, then Jake said that I could only have one best friend. Is that true, mommy?" The little girl was almost in tears over this situation.

From Jacob's thoughts, I could tell that he didn't mean it like it sounded. I watched the conversation play out in his head. Vanessa had really meant just like Jake, imprint and all and misunderstood what Jake had meant. She then demanded that she see her mom.

"JACOB BLACK!" Bella yelled.

"It's not the way it sounds. She wanted Mason to imprint on her also…apparently she thinks that's the only way you can get a best friend. I tried to explain it better…but she got very upset and wanted to see you." She looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded.

"Oh, Nessa, darling, come here." Bella went to lift Vanessa, but I was there before she could lift the little girl in her arms. I picked Vanessa up, and placed her on the counter next to Bella. Bella sighed. She hated that she couldn't pick her own daughter up.

"Vanessa, what Jake meant to say was that you can be best friends with Mason, but Jake and you will be like very, very best friends. Remember? Jake imprinted on you, which means that you and him will be way closer because that's the way it is supposed to be. Do you understand?" Vanessa nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jakey, that I got mad."

"It's ok, Nessie. Can I have a hug?"

She grinned and hoped off the counter running to him.

It was adorable, really.

Later that night, I laid with Bella in bed, stroking her hair. Carlisle had changed her pain medicine, hoping it would help alleviate the pain and the nauseous. Bella looked pretty out of it, as the medication began to kick in.

"I love you, Edward." It was slurred and adorable.

"I love you, too." I kissed her lips slightly.

"I think you have sex hair." She blurted it out and ran her fingers through my hair, as if to make a point.

"I have what?"

"Sex hair. It's always so crazy looking. I love it." I smiled. Drugged Bella was entertaining. "I also love your eyes, your smile, your nose, everything. Edward, I just love you so damn much."

I decided not to respond, as I felt her start to relax next to me…and then she was asleep. My mate was special and one of a kind.

From downstairs, I could hear Emmett talking about what they had just heard, making fun of me. Then I heard Rose smack him. Wonderful.

* * *

So…it's kind of a fluffy chapter. I'm not sure how the next couple chapters are going to pan out, but I have some ideas. Again, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Daddy and Jake

The Way it Could've Been

SophomoreMe

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Toward the end we have a little drama…ok a lot of drama.

* * *

So over the past three weeks I have been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's house. It was easier to sleep with Edward nearby. Plus, Carlisle has been monitoring my pain medication and the effects they have on me. Apparently, they are affecting me weird. Oh well. Plus, Vanessa loved staying at the Cullen's, especially after Esme and Alice spent a day decorating a room for her. They spoil my little girl.

Charlie was happy that I was happy. Once, when I went home to get some things, he asked if I would be moving, and I wasn't sure how to respond. Would I? I knew that Edward and I were meant to be and one day, I would be a vampire (I hadn't exactly broached the subject with Charlie, but I think he knew). I shrugged and smiled.

Today, we were going to the meadow. Edward wanted to show Vanessa, and I just wanted out of the house. Once we pulled off the main road, Vanessa looked slightly disappointed.

"Where are we?"

"We are close to where we are going. We're going to have to go on foot now." Edward smiled at her.

"Ok…but will you carry me? I don't think I can walk very much."

"Yes, Skittles," Edward replied. "I am going to carry both you and mommy. We're going to run."

"Oh…like Jacob?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Yay."

The three of us got out of the car, and we go situated. Edward had me on his back; Vanessa was in his arms holding the picnic basket.

"Ok, hold on tight."

Throughout the run, Vanessa continuously giggled and squealed. She took to running way better than I did. Once we were at the meadow, Vanessa hopped out of Edward's arms and went to smell what little flowers were left. We had gotten our first dusting of snow, so many had died. Edward lowered me down to the ground very carefully and pulled around to face him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said smiling before kissing him.

"Mommy, can I pick some flowers for Esme? Oooh…and Alice and Rosie?"

I nodded and watched as she grabbed fistfuls of flowers (roots and all) and brought them over.

"There are very beautiful," Edward said, taking them and snapping the ends off making the stems even.

"Thanks, Daddy." She trotted off to pick more flowers, while Edward and I stared at each other.

"Uh…" I started, looking down. I was embarrassed. I mean, I had hoped that Edward would be viewed as Vanessa's father, but I had yet to broach the subject with him.

I looked back at Edward and saw his face break out into a huge smile.

"Edward?"

"She thinks of me as a father."

I nodded.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked sweetly.

"Am I…? Of course I am ok with this. Edward, I love you. I love you so much that I had hoped that one day you would take over the official role as her father."

"I do. I have been thinking about this for a while now. So, you want me to be her father?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I kissed him sweetly.

After we had eaten our picnic, Edward and I started talking to Vanessa about what she said.

"Nessa, honey, we wanted to talk to you about earlier. You remember when you called Edward, daddy?"

She nodded. "Of course. He's my daddy, right?"

"Well," Edward began. "Your mom and I have been talking and yes. If you want me to, I would love to be your daddy." She smiled brightly.

"Yes! Yes!" Edward picked her up swung her around. She squealed. When he finally stopped swinging her, she smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, baby. I also love your mommy." The two of them sat down, and Edward kissed me.

I smiled at them. "Well, mommy loves both of you, too."

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow. When we got home, Jacob was there waiting for us.

"Jakey!" Vanessa screamed running toward Jacob.

"Hey, Nessa. How was your day?"

"It was great. Edward is my daddy now." She spoke so happily that Edward began smiling brightly too.

"Oh really?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"So, Jake, what's up?"

"Not a lot. I wanted to speak to Edward and his family. Seth caught the scent of a vampire passing through. We followed the scent north, but we were wondering if you had seen or heard anything."

Edward shook his head. "No, not that I am aware. However, I will inform the family later. Most of them are off hunting now, so they may come across the scent. I'll let you know."

The two nodded to each other and then Jacob looked at me. "Do you need Vanessa for anything?"

"No, take her…is there a bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. Claire will be there too, I thought the two girls would like to see each other again."

Vanessa squealed. "I get to see Claire!" She was very excited to see her friend she only saw every so often. "Can I spend the night with Jakey, Momma?" She looked at me with her pleading eyes.

"Only if it is all right with Jake."

"Of course it is all right Jake," Jake said. "How could I ever say no to you?" He asked Vanessa.

"You can't. Mommy said that Daddy can't say no to her…so it must be a boy thing. Grampa Charlie has never ever told me no before either."

We laughed and then Jake took off with Vanessa with promises to make sure she actually slept and didn't eat too much junk food.

"So, Mr. Cullen…we now have the entire house to ourselves," I said as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh, really…what do you suppose we do with that time?"

"I can think of a few options." And with that, we ventured upstairs.

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

As I listened to Vanessa talk about her day with Bella and Edward, I thought of what we would do before the bonfire. I really wanted to spend more time with her, because I knew the upcoming week was going to be crazy for patrols because of the scent.

Once I pulled up to my house, I helped her out of the car and carried her in.

"Hey, Dad, I hope it is ok that Vanessa stays over tonight."

Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen and smiled at the little girl in my arms. "Of course, she can. You know she is always welcomed."

"Hi, Billy!" Vanessa jumped out of my arms and hugged my dad.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you going to the bon fire tonight?"

"Uh-huh. Claire is going to be there." Vanessa smiled brightly before walking into my room.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger," Dad said, chuckling.

"I know." I grinned goofily.

"How's Bella?"

"She's fine. She's been a little sore since the surgery, but Edward is making sure she's taking care of herself."

"Oh, yeah, Cullen," Dad mumbled.

"Sorry, Dad, not going to debate this with Vanessa in the other room." I walked into my room and saw Vanessa napping on my bed. Hmm…not a bad idea. I lay down in the bed, careful not squish her and dozed off.

…

Once we got to the bonfire, Vanessa was a whirlwind of energy. She hadn't seen some of the guys in a while and _had_ to go say hi to them. Then she and Claire went off to play in the sand and snow.

"So Sam," I said to the alpha. "Have we had anymore scents?"

"We found three on the east border, but we think that the kept heading east out of Forks."

I nodded, glad that for the most part, vampires were staying away. I still worried, though. I looked over to check on Nessa and found her and Claire messing around with Paul. Mr. Tough Guy was a big softie when it came to the youngest imprints. I walked closer to see what they were talking about.

"Pauley, did you know that Edward is my daddy now?" Paul looked at me with wide eyes. I just nodded.

"Oh really, Squirt?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a daddy 'cause mommy says my real daddy is a bad person, but Edward isn't. He reads me stories; he gives me piggy back rides; sometimes when mommy isn't looking, he gives me chocolate. Then sometimes, when I can't sleep we watch movies at night. And I didn't even tell you the best part! He makes the best peanut butter and jelly samiches." My little imprint was babbling on and on about how great a vampire was to a werewolf. It was hilarious.

Of course, Paul piped in at the point. "Oh, really? I thought Jake made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Well, he does…but my Daddy's are soooooo yummy. Sometimes he puts bananas on it."

"Bananas are pretty good. Looks like Jake needs to step up his game." I glared at him.

"Oh! Claire! Did I tell you about Mason?"

"No."

"He's my best friend at school. We eat snacks together…" Vanessa and Claire continued talking about Mason while Paul stared at me.

"A new daddy and a new best friend…wow Jake. Think you might be getting replaced?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

Later that night, once the bonfire was over, I carried Vanessa back to my house. We got ready for bed and lay down. Right before I fell asleep Vanessa said, "I love you, Jakey."

I smiled and had the best sleep in a while.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I had just picked Vanessa up from Jake's house. She was talking about all the fun things she had done with Jacob. I smiled at her as she spoke about Paul and Claire. I was glad that she had friends.

As we were getting closer to the Forks/La Push border I thought I saw something flash in front of the car. After looking around and not seeing anything, I figured I was just seeing things. A few seconds later, I saw another flash, this time I thought I saw that it was a person…more specifically, a vampire. I tried to remain calm and keep driving while looking for my cell phone. Right as I grasped the phone in my purse, there was a loud bang and my truck began to spin. Vanessa screamed, while I tried to keep control of the truck.

Suddenly, we were hit from the other side and we flipped. I reached over and grabbed Vanessa. She was now sobbing.

Once the truck stopped moving, I looked around us and realized we were in a ditch turned on our side.

"Shhh…Vanessa it's fine. Mommy's here." Vanessa gripped my shirt tightly. I looked around for my cell phone and saw in wedged in between the seats on the other side. I reached to grab it, but it was too far.

"Ness, I need you to sit right here, ok? I need to put you down so I can get my phone."

This of course caused her to start sobbing even more. "No, mommy." I sighed and pulled her close. My side began hurting due to the weight I was picking up.

"Ok, sweetie, I need you to put your arms around Mommy and hold on tight."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me in a death grip. Just as I stood up to reach the phone the back window shattered open and a pale hand reached in.

Vanessa and I both let out screams of terror and I jerked back. All I could see was the hand reach in a grab my cell phone.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered. We weren't randomly being attacked. They knew we had connections with the Pack and the Cullens. I only hoped that Alice had seen us because I now had no way to call for help.

I tried standing up again to see if we could get out of the truck that was now littered with glass, but as I did the truck groaned, and it was flipped again. Both Vanessa and were tossed in the truck and I heard a sickening thud. I looked down at Vanessa and saw that she had hit her head, and it was bleeding.

"Vanessa, baby? Can you hear me, sweetie?"

"Momma, my head hurts." She whispered it so quietly that I barely heard it.

"I know sweetie, I know. I need you to keep your eyes open though, ok? Don't fall asleep." I watched as her eyes kept closing and opening as I yanked off my hoodie and held it to her bleeding head.

"I want daddy…"

"Me too, baby, me too. Don't worry, baby. I'll get us to daddy, but you need to stay awake." She nodded her head, but her eyes were almost closed.

I worked on getting us out of the truck, but the door was jammed, and I didn't have enough strength to force it open. I looked out the back window and saw three figures standing outside talking. I knew they were all vampires, and I didn't stand a chance against them.

I began to quietly break the rest of the glass of the back window with my ice scrapper, hoping they wouldn't notice, but they are vampires, of course they noticed. The blonde and the red head snapped their eyes toward me.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the blonde said. "The star of my game."

I shivered as he approached the truck. I looked down at my daughter who was now passed out. "Please leave us alone."

"Now, why would we do that?" the red head asked. "It's so much fun to play with humans. Especially ones who know who we are." She flashed forward and kneeling in front of me. I jerked back and pulled Vanessa behind me.

The blonde was soon next to the read head staring intently at me. "I love playing with my food. You know, human, you stand no chance against us, so you might as well accept it." He licked his lips tauntingly.

The third vampire who had yet to say anything or move finally spoke, "James, maybe we should leave her and the young one be…we don't need to start any trouble with the nearby coven or wolves.'

"Shut it, Laurent," the red head said.

The blonde, James, was now inching his way forward with his teeth bared. "You are going to taste so sweet."

My heart was thumping so loudly that I could hardly hear anything they were saying. In the distance, I heard a howl followed by many others. I almost wept as I thought of the wolves coming. We weren't far from La Push, they could make it here in two minutes, I just had to stay alive that long.

The red head jerked her head in the direction the howls were coming from, "James, either make it quick or we have to go…"

"Now, Victoria, what kind of vampire would I be if I didn't savor the taste of this blood? Hmmm…?"

I shuddered. This man was vile. In a flash quicker than my eyes could see, he had a shard of glass in his hand pressed up against my cheek.

"Now my dear, I would like to have a taste of your delicious smelling blood." He dragged the glass down my cheek to my lips.

I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face, and it made me nauseous. Next he leaned forward and licked the blood up and hummed.

"You taste so good…I can't wait to get my hands on the child. I'm sure she tastes even greater." He grinned evilly before swooping in closer to my face and licking again.

As he pulled away, I retched. I was so disgusted.

"Awe, why you got to be like that," the red head said. She then leaned forward, but instead of licking my cheek she brought her nail to the side of my arm and sliced through the skin. Just when she was about to lean forward and take my blood, I heard vicious growls. I looked over and saw several wolves. I had never been so relieved in my life.

The wolves closed in on the three vampires. I ducked further into the cab and took the chance to look at Vanessa. I felt for her pulse, and it was still there. And she was breathing. I checked the back of her head and noticed the bleeding began to slow. I sighed in relief and clutched my little girl to my chest. I could hear growls and hisses outside.

I felt a warm hand reach in and grab my arm. I screamed.

"Sh…shhh. Bells it's Jake." I calmed slightly.

"Oh Jake!." I pulled myself and Vanessa up and pushed myself toward him, never so happy to see my friend ever in my life.

He took one look at Vanessa and paled. "Is she ok?'

"She hit her head and passed out. I think she'll be ok once Carlisle looks at her. Did someone call Edward?"

"Alice called us. They went up north to hunt for a few hours?" I nodded, that's what Edward had planned to do today. "Well, Alice had a vision and I guess Edward's in a lot of pain because you are his mate." I nodded again. "They are on their way, but it may take them a little longer than they had planned, because they have to carry Edward."

I sobbed. My Edward was hurt.

"Come on, Bells. We need to get you two out of here." He pulled me out of the truck and then Vanessa. I saw his car sitting on the side of the road with Seth at the wheel.

Jake picked both of us up and carried us to the car. He sat us in the back seat and held both of us. "Seth, take us to the Cullen's house. They should be there any minute, and I said I would meet them there." Seth nodded and took off driving.

I let Jake hold me and my daughter and allowed myself to fall in to a comfortable sense of security. Soon we were at Edward's. I heard the door rip open and I felt cool hands grab me gently. I grabbed at Jake, not knowing who it was.

"Bella, love, it's me. Edward." I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled out of the car and into his arms. I started sobbing into his chest.

"Edward, Vanessa is hurt," I choked out.

"I know, Carlisle is already looking at her. From his thoughts, she is going to be fine. She just had a concussion."

I nodded, suddenly feeling very exhausting.

"Love, are you ok? I thought I was going to be sick when I saw that vision in Alice's mind."

"I just have a few cuts."

He looked them over. "I don't think they are too deep. I don't think you'll need stitches. Come on, let's go clean you up and check on Vanessa."

He carried me into the house and up to his bathroom where he started a bath. He helped me get cleaned up and dressed. We were both silent. Finally, once I was cleaned up and dressed we went to see my little girl.

"She's awake, but she is really groggy." I nodded. We walked into her bedroom and saw her and Jake laying in bed.

"Mommy." She said simply. I walked over to her as fast as I could pulled her into my arms.

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry you got hurt." I felt my eyes tear up.

"I'm ok, Mommy. My head hurts a little, but Carlisle said I was ok." I nodded. My little girl was so brave. "Mommy? If Edward is my daddy, and Carlisle is daddy's daddy does that make Carlisle my grampa? Because Grampa Charlie is your daddy, right?"

I nodded. Of course my little angel wanted Carlisle to be her grandpa. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would be delighted to be Vanessa's grandparents. I looked at Edward to see what their thoughts were telling him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes baby. Carlisle is your grandpa, and Esme is your grandma," I explained slowly.

"My gramma? I never had one of those before." She smiled. She began yawning more frequently and knew she would fall asleep soon.

"Baby, we can talk more about this tomorrow. You need to go to sleep, ok? Jake will be with you all night and if you need me or daddy just tell him."

"Ok, mommy. Good night." She snuggled into Jake's side and almost instantly fell asleep.

I walked back with Edward to our room and laid on the bed. I was so tired.

"Go to sleep, Love." I rolled over on my side and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I had been in mad panic mode from the moment I saw Alice's vision. I wanted to sprint back to Forks, but the moment I began to take off, I was overcome with a crippling fear. It was Bella's. I fell to the ground yelling out in agony.

"Edward!" Jasper and Alice rushed toward me to help. It wasn't long after that Carlisle and Esme were at my side.

I could hear them all talking around me, but I couldn't really understand it. Only one thing was going through my mind: my family needed help.

I saw Alice take out her phone and call someone as I felt Jasper lift me over his shoulder. We began the journey back to Forks. What would normally have taken us an hour, took us twenty minutes. I could feel Jasper pushing himself to run faster. His thoughts were centered around getting to Bella and Vanessa as quick as possible.

We got to the house just as Jake's care pulled up. Finally, I was able to gain control of my body and run toward the car. I ripped the door open, literally. I threw it off to the side, not caring about it at the moment. I pulled Bella to me, but she flinched and grabbed for Jake.

"Bella, love, it's me. Edward." I said calmly. She relaxed upon hearing my voice and allowed me to pull her to me. She began sobbing into my chest.

"Edward, Vanessa is hurt," My heat broke with hers, hearing of our daughter's pain.

"I know, Carlisle is already looking at her. From his thoughts, she is going to be fine. She just had a concussion."

I did a quick scan of my mate and saw multiple cuts and scrapes and bruises. Two stood out to me though. One on her cheek and one on her arm. They were deeper than the rest, purposely inflicted. I growled quietly. I felt Bella sag in my arms and took her the house.

After taking care of my mate, we went to go see Vanessa.

After Vanessa reassured Bella she was ok, she asked if Carlisle was her grandfather.

Carlisle and Esme were down stairs and heard. From their thoughts they were ecstatic.

_Oh, that little girl makes me so happy. I would gladly be her grandfather._

_I'm so glad Edward had found his mate and now his daughter. They have made our family complete. _

As Bella explained to Vanessa, I couldn't help but smile. Our family was complete. It was perfect.

Bella had finally fallen asleep. I knew she was exhausted. I did everything I could think of to keep her sleeping. I hummed her lullaby, had the shades drawn to keep the room dark, and I held her. I knew sleep was best at this point.

A few hours into her sleep, I heard Vanessa wake up from a nightmare. Like a pro, Jacob handled it excellently and was able to get her back to sleep.

Soon after that, Bella began to get restless and I knew nightmares had invaded her sleep too. Sweat began to gather on her forehead and she began to kick her legs.

"Shh, Bella. Wake up, Love. It' s only a dream."

She flashed up breathing heavily.

"Shhh, Bella. I've got you." I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. I kissed her forehead as she began to relax.

"I was so scared today, Edward," she whispered after sometime.

"I know, love, but you were so brave, trying to protect Vanessa. You are so strong," I kissed her lips softly. "None of this was your fault." She nodded slowly.

"Did someone call Charlie?"

"Yes, Carlisle did earlier. We also had your truck taken care of."

"It's wrecked, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart."

Bella nodded and then yawned.

"Try to get some more sleep. And with that, she fell asleep again. The whole family would have more to talk about tomorrow.


	10. Pain and Love

The Way it Could've Been

SophomoreMe

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Bella's Point of View

When I woke up the next day, I noticed two things: 1. Edward was not in bed with me, Vanessa was, and 2. My body hurt… a lot.

I groaned and moved out of my daughter's death grip. I moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. I had cuts, scrapes, bruises, everything. I touched the cut on my cheek and cringed. That was going to hurt for a few days.

I turned around and came face to face with Edward.

He reached his arm out toward me and pulled me to him.

"Bella," he sighed. I breathed in deeply. Now that the emotions from yesterday had finally cooled down, I could think clearly. I grabbed his shoulders and clutched him to me.

"Oh, my Bella."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

Edward pulled back so he could look at me. He frowned. "After we got you safe, the wolves and Emmett and Jasper were able to track down the two males, but the red head got away. We're still looking, but it is like she has vanished."

I nodded. "How is Vanessa? I didn't really get a chance to look at her when I woke up."

"She should be fine. She woke up a few times in the night, but Jake and I got her to go back to sleep. This morning she was complaining of a headache. After she ate, Carlisle gave her some medicine to help her sleep."

"What time is it?" I looked around trying to figure out how long I had been asleep.

"It is around one in the afternoon."

I gasped. "Charlie?"

"He's downstairs. Don't worry, Love, everything is being handled. Let's head downstairs."

We made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. All the Cullens, Jake, Seth, Paul and Charlie were settled around the living room.

Once Charlie laid eyes on me he immediately sprung up. "Bells," he choked out, pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, dad." I hugged him back.

Edward and I sat down, and I looked around the room at everyone. "So, Jake, is my truck fixable?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. I knew there was no way my truck could be fixed. I think Edward might have told me that last night, but a lot of last night was fuzzy and unfocused.

"Not a chance in hell, Bella." Everyone let out low chuckles.

Carlisle finally spoke up. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but nothing major." He nodded.

"Ok, so we need to discuss the red head," Carlisle said. "Jacob, what have the others found?"

"Sam said that they followed her all the way up to Canada, before she back tracked to the coast and jumped into the water," Jake said tiredly. "We've had guys patrolling around the clock."

Everyone nodded. "Ok, well it seems we need a game plan. Jasper, son, do you have any ideas?"

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Well, I think for now, we need to lay low. She's not going to do anything while we're on the look out. I think if we go back to our normal routines, for the most part," he added in upon hearing Edward's growl. "We may be able to catch her off guard."

I nodded. "All right, I am going to go check on…"

"MOMMY!" I was interrupted by Vanessa's shrill cry. I stood up quickly, but Jake and Edward were up the stairs before I could blink. Edward came walking down with my little girl in his arms. Jake following close behind.

I sat down and Edward set Vanessa in my lap. She put her arms around me in a death grip.

"Shhhh…baby, I am here." Everyone stared as I comforted my daughter.

"I thought, I thought you were…" She sobbed loudly again. "I thought you were gone."

I understood, now. She had gone back to bed with me and then woke up without me.

"I'm right here, baby. I won't ever leave you, I promise. " She continued to sniffle, but she nodded into my shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you a bath. I bet you'd love to practically go swimming in daddy's tub."

"Yes…but can Granma Esme come with?"

I looked over to Esme, who was already standing up. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Esme came and grabbed Nessa from my arms, so I wouldn't strain my already sore body. We made our way upstairs.

"Nessa, why don't you go up with Esme for now. I want to talk to daddy for second."

She hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Ok, but hurry."

I smiled. I turned toward the rest of my family. "So, seriously…"

"I promise, all is well…at least for now. Go. Vanessa is about to throw a temper tantrum," Edward said chuckling. I nodded.

Esme's Point of View

I carried my now "official" granddaughter up the stairs to Edward's bathroom. I sat her down and began get the bath ready.

"Gramma, are those scary people going to come back?"

I frowned. This was going to be a hard time on the little girl. "No, sweetheart, your mommy and daddy are going to make sure that they don't come back."

"Ok, good. I didn't really like them. They were very mean to my mommy…and her truck."

I pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. I smiled when I noticed it was one of Jake's shirts. The two of them were adorable.

"I know sweetie, but I'm pretty sure daddy is going to get your mommy a new car. Won't that be nice?"

Vanessa nodded, going quiet suddenly.

"Do you think I can get a smiley sticker and put it on the window like I did in the truck?"

"I'm sure you can."

I picked her up and put her in the tub. I started to wash her hair, being extremely careful of the bruise she had on the side of her head.

"Is momma almost done downstairs?" she asked it very quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, she just wanted to ask everyone some questions."

"Ok."

I heard Bella making her way up the stairs after Edward said that Vanessa was getting impatient.

Bella knocked on the door, and then she entered and smiled.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, momma. When I get done with my bath, can we play outside? I want to play on the swing."

"Maybe, it might rain, so we'll have to see what the weather is like. Ok?"

"Ok."

I smiled at the two of them. They had an extremely close bond, and they loved each other immensely. I felt a pang of sadness jolt through my heart as I thought of my lost child. Vanessa and Bella had given me so much, more than either of them could have comprehended.

Bella's Point of View

It was a few days after the attack from the nomadic vampires, and everyone was still on edge. I feeling more pain in my right side, and upon further inspection, all the rough housing I had gone through in the truck had caused a lot of inflammation, and I was now on bed rest. Joy. Edward was so worried, I though he would get sick. He was constantly pacing. Right now, he was pacing in front of the bed trying to pull his hair out.

"Edward," I groaned. "Can you sit down? Please? You are driving me crazy."

Edward looked up at me, as he slowed his steps to a stop. He walked over to me and stretched out next to me.

"I am sorry, love. I just…" He trailed off, something he had never done before.

"You just…?" I asked, trying to coax the rest of his sentence out of him.

"I am just a lot of things right now. I am worried about you, this vampire, and Vanessa. I am angry because of all the things I could have done to prevent this. I'm angry that I want to help the others hunt down this bitch—excuse me—but I cannot be away from you. My instincts go crazy. I am literally warring with myself over protecting you from danger and making sure you are safe at all times."

I pulled his head to my chest and began running my fingers through his hair. I knew how frazzled he was. I could feel it, if only slightly with my weaker human side of our mating bond. I knew that he was close to a break down. I whispered soothing words into his ear, and I pressed gentle kisses to his forehead.

"Edward," I began saying. "I'm sorry that I'm holding you back—"

"Bella, you are not holding me back. I am sorry if that is what it sounds like."

"Edward, I just don't want you to regret staying here with me. If you need to go be manly with all the men then go do it. Go hunt down a vampire. I will be fine. I have Alice and Rose and Esme to keep Vanessa and me safe. I'm sure between the three of them, Ness and I will be well protected. "

He looked at me. "I don't need to be anywhere but with you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I know. It's the same for me. I just hope that you know that if you need to leave, you can. I won't be upset with you. I actually find it a very attractive quality. "

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes. A big, strong man protecting his family, providing for his family, loving his family…"

"I love you," he said pulling me closer and kissing me.

"I love you."

We smiled at each other. We kissed each other and our hands began to roam. Soon clothes began to shed, and we were lost in each other.

"I love you…so, so, so much Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much.

"Bella, I've been thinking about us lately."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He smiled and stood up and rushed to his dresser. "I've been looking to the future. I know that he have forever, as long as you will have me."

I grinned. "I'll always have you."

"Good." He sat down next to me and grabbed my left hand, playing with my fingers. "Do you ever think about our future?"

"Of course I do. I think about it all the time."

"Isabella Swan?"

I could see where this was going. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said, nodding my head vigorously. I felt him slide a ring on my finger, but I didn't care. I threw myself at him and crashed my lips to his. We kissed for a few minutes, before I felt his finger slide between our faces wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

I choked out a laugh. "I always imagined you proposing with 100 candles scattered everywhere, but this is so much better. This was perfect."

"If you want, I can have the meadow set up with 100 candles, and I can do it again."

"No, this way was just perfect."

* * *

Ok, I am so, so, so, soooooooooo sorry that this took forever. And I'm even more sorry that it is a filler chapter. Life has just been life-ish and I just haven't had the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you haven't given up on this story.


	11. Past Memories

The Way it Could've Been

SophomoreMe

Summary: If the Cullens came five years later, how would that night in the alley in Port Angeles turned out differently? This is Bella's life meeting the Cullens five years later.

Chapter 11 Past Memories

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It had been a week, and everything had pretty much returned to normal. I was officially moving Vanessa's stuff and mine to the Cullen's and saying goodbye to the house that held so many memories, both good and bad. One of my favorite and least was when I found out I was pregnant.

_After throwing up for a week straight and missing two periods, I knew that something was wrong. And I was pretty sure I knew what. I heaved myself out of the bathroom and into my room and got dressed. I drove to a pharmacy and picked up some tests and made my way back home. _

_The results terrified me. Three positives. I knew that this was serious. I had only had one sexual experience (and what a horrible one at that), and I knew what this meant. I counted the weeks back to my attack and knew that it was too late for an abortion, not that was an option, but I knew Charlie would bring it up._

_I was a nervous wreck all day. I had to speak to Charlie tonight when he got home from work. I cooked his favorite fish dinner and prepared dessert. The dessert would be for after my announcement. I knew we would both need comfort, and Charlie and I were a lot alike. Food was the perfect comfort. _

_I heard the door open, and Charlie walked in and set his things down. _

"_Bells? Smells good in here."_

"_Thanks dad," I said, as I finished setting the table.. _

"_So, what did you do today?" _

"_Not much. I actually need to talk to you."_

_He looked up from eating, and he nodded his head. _

"_I'm…I'm pregnant." I burst into tears, for no apparent reason, except for maybe nerves._

_Charlie was silent as he took in the information. "Shit," he muttered. "Don't they like, give you a pill or something to prevent this kind of thing from happening?"_

"_I think so, I'm not really sure. I don't really remember what all I got," I said looking down. _

"_Oh, Bells." Charlie said, moving over to my side of the table. He brought me into his arms as I sobbed. _

"_We'll…we'll figure this out don't worry." I nodded, believing the words of my father. _

It had been a struggle those nine months. Telling my mother, going to school, and dealing with the rumors. Fortunately, Jake, Billy, and Charlie were very supportive. They helped me with everything. Charlie had obviously not remembered a lot from when mom was pregnant….he hovered and panicked. But, I loved him for his care and concern.

"_Bells?" I heard Charlie yell through the door of the bathroom as I vomited again. "Are you ok in there?"_

"_I'm fine," I croaked out. My morning sickness was no longer morning sickness but_

_afternoon sickness. I was a lucky one as the doctor had said. Yeah, lucky. But I guess I_

_appreciated not being thrown out of bed in the morning due to nausea. I was just_

_incapable of doing anything between the hours of two and five. _

"_All right, if you need anything, just call me. I'm going to run to store real quick. Do you_

_need anything?"_

"_Can you get some saltines?"_

"_Sure."_

_An hour later, Charlie still wasn't back, which was weird. The trip to the store should_

_have taken thirty minutes at most. I stood up, getting ready to call his cell phone, but I stopped when his car pulled in._

_Charlie entered the house with about fifteen bags from the local grocery store._

"_Dad, what is all this?"_

"_I started looking around the store, and I got to the pregnancy aisle, and they had all this stuff that you're mother never had when she was pregnant with you. I figured some of this might help a little with what you are going through."_

_He was right. Eleven of the bags were filled with pregnancy items like lotions, juices, vitamins, and crackers. There were snacks and a few books. _

"_Dad this wasn't all necessary…"_

"_It's fine, just use what you need. We can, um, donate the other stuff you don't use."_

_I laughed, while shaking my head. _

I smiled thinking about the doctor appointments Charlie went to with me.

_I was around six months pregnant and I was heading to see my doctor for a check up. Today, Charlie was going with me. He wanted to offer me some support, so whenever he could, he would take me to the hospital and then to lunch._

"_Ok, Bella. I just want to do a quick exam, make sure everything is doing ok down here." _

_The doctor immediately began my exam. I looked at my dad, and thought he was going to pass out. _

"_Ok, so everything seems fine down here. Let's take a look at your baby." _

_As always, the pictures were breathtaking. My baby. I loved my baby so much. I had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. _

"_All right. Let me print some pictures and you'll be good to go. But, I would like you to schedule an appointment to get some blood work done." _

_I nodded._

"_Why does she need blood work? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked in a panic._

"_Everything is fine, Charlie. We just want to make sure everything is at the right level. It's routine."_

_He nodded, while I snickered. _

The best part was probably when I went into labor. I never thought three men could panic so much.

_I was in the kitchen making dinner for Charlie, Billy, and Jake when I felt another cramp come on. The baby kicked a lot, so I didn't think anything of it. _

"_Ok, dinner is ready." The men lumbered into the kitchen and served up their dishes. I smiled. This is what I wanted, a family, no matter how unconventional. _

_We sat down and ate and watched television, while my cramping was still persistent. _

_I stood up, wanted to go shower and then head to bed, but those ideas were short lived._

"_Bella?" Jake asked. "I think you pissed yourself."_

"_I….um…" I looked around at the guys in the room. "I think my water just broke."_

_Immediately, Charlie panicked. "What! I'm not ready for this. The nursery isn't fully finished; you're bag isn't by the door; I don't have anyone on standby to fill in for my shift tomorrow. What are we going to do?" _

"_I think we need to start by going to the hospital," I said through clenched teeth as a contraction crashed through my body. _

"_Right, right. Jake, can you get a bag packed and meet us at the hospital?" Jake nodded and began going up the stairs._

"_Ok, Bells. Let's get you into the car." Charlie helped me carefully move through the house and out to the cruiser._

"_No lights, dad. We don't need to create a panic in Forks because I am going into labor."_

"_Bella," Charlie sighed. "You're going into labor, if there was ever a time to use my lights and sirens it would be now."_

"_Dad, who is going to pull you over? Let's just go." _

_I began breathing, like I was taught, but the pain was still getting stronger._

_Once we arrived at the hospital, Charlie rushed in and back out with a wheel chair. The entire E.R. was in a mad rush as I was wheeled in. _

_The entire process was ridiculously long, and I was kind of freaked out that Charlie was in the room with me when it all happened. The proud grandpa that he was even cut the umbilical cord. We both cried tears of joy when we heard her cry and when she was announced healthy and a girl. _

I smiled at the memory. I looked around Vanessa's room and smiled at the marker that was now permanently scrawled on the inside of the closet door.

_Vanessa was three. She and Jake had been imprinted for a year and a half and they were inseparable. _

"_Mommy," Vanessa whispered. _

"_Yeah, baby?" I looked up and saw here alone. "Where's Jake?"_

"_He's sleeping. I want to show you something."_

_I smiled and wiped my hands dry and walked out of the kitchen. _

"_What do you have to show me?"_

"_A picture." We ventured up the stairs and into her room, where a sleeping Jake lie on the floor next to all of Vanessa's stuffed animals. _

"_Ok, where is your picture?"_

"_It's right here," she said, as she moved the closet door open. On the bottom was a picture of a poorly drawn wolf and little girl. I knew it was Jake and Vanessa, and I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Ness…" I trailed off. "You know that you are only supposed to color on paper."_

"_I know, but I saw on the T.V. a boy was painting on a wall so everyone could see."_

_I smiled. She was just so darn cute. "Ok, but you have to tell Grandpa, and you need to tell him sorry."_

_She nodded. "Ok, Momma."_

Charlie was not even mad. He thought it was a beautiful picture.

"You all packed?" Charlie asked, as he walked in to my now empty room.

"Yeah. It's a little weird," I said, looking around. It was emptier than it was when I moved in almost 6 years ago.

"You got all of Vanessa's things?"

I nodded. I glanced at Charlie, who had a stone face, trying to hide his emotions.

"I just want to let you know that this will always be your home. No matter where that boy of yours takes you. Whether you are human or not," he said. "It's home."

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, dad. For everything."

"No problem, Bells." He pulled me into a stiff hug, and that was all that we needed. I heard the door open and shut, and then I heard Vanessa talking to Edward. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too." We walked down the steps and saw Vanessa and Edward making a sandwich, most likely peanut butter and jelly. I smiled.

It had been a few days, and I was still sorting through all of my things. I got Vanessa all unpacked two days ago, and she was now with Alice and Esme shopping for more stuff. More stuff….I couldn't imagine a four-year-old needing more stuff. I smiled as I pulled out Vanessa's baby book. I had meticulously filled every blank and filled all the blank pages. I wanted to remember every detail.

I opened it up to the beginning.

_Name: __**Vanessa Carlie Swan**_

_Date of Birth: __**October 23, 2005**_

_Weight: __**6 pounds, 4 ounces**_

_Length: __**19 inches**_

_First Words: __**Yes (August 7, 2006), Momma (October 2, 2006), Pa (October 18, **_

_**2006)**_

_Roll Over: __**March 25, 2006**_

_Crawl: __**June 29, 2006**_

_Steps: __**December 3, 2006**_

I smiled at all of the little milestones.

"Hey," Edward said, coming behind me.

"Hi."

"What are you looking at?" He peered over my shoulder and stared at the book.

"Vanessa's baby book."

"I wish I could have been there to see her grow."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Sometimes he felt guilty and regretful that he had entered our lives later than he would have liked, even though he didn't know me. Strange vampire.

"So, I have a question. I'm curious. How did you find out about he wolves and the imprint?"

"Well, It wasn't a walk in the park that's for sure.

_Vanessa was one year old. She and Jake had always been close. Then one day, he just disappeared. It was weird, but he was finishing up his senior year of high school, so I thought he was just stressed and busy._

"_Momma?"_

"_Yeah, baby girl?" I was busy going over some bills, and not really paying attention._

'_Are we going to see Jake soon?"_

"_I don't know."_

"'_Cause I miss him."_

"_I miss him too."_

"_Maybe Grampa can take me," she was babbling about seeing Jake._

"_Maybe. You'll have to ask him."_

"_Ok, momma. Are we going to the store?"_

"_Yep, in just a few minutes. Why don't you get ready." _

_She ran off to get her shoes. She brought everything to me, and I helped her put it all on._

"_I love you, momma."_

_I smiled. This was one of the many reasons I was so grateful for my baby. "I love you, too, Nessa."_

_We arrived at the small grocery store and started our shopping for the week. About twenty minutes into our trip, Vanessa spotted a very familiar man._

"_Is that Jake?"_

_I looked up from the canned goods and saw a huge looking Jake. He had changed…a lot._

"_Jake?"_

_He looked up, shocked. "Oh, hey Bella." He was awkward and uncomfortable. _

"_How is it going?"_

"_Good. I've been a little stressed, lately."_

"_I'm sure with senior way wrapping up."  
_

"_Yeah…" he laughed nervously. _

"_Jake!"_

"_Hey Nessa." He looked at my little girl and froze._

"_I miss you. Are you gonna come play with me soon?"_

"_Um…yeah. Soon, I'll call your mommy and set up a plan."_

"_Ok." She smiled hugely, instantly happy that Jake had planned to come spend time with her._

"_I gotta go. It was good see you girls.," he said shakily and walked away quickly. He was acting very strange._

"_Ok, sweetie, let's finish up shopping."_

_Later that night, after I had put Vanessa to bed, I was reading a book, when I could hear some sniffling. _

_I got out of bed and headed down the hall to my daughter's bedroom._

"_Ness?"_

"_Momma, it hurts," she whimpered._

_My heart sank. Vanessa was a very healthy child, only being sick twice in her short life._

"_What hurts, baby?" I asked, sliding onto her bed, next to her._

"_Right here." She touched her chest above her heart._

"_Come here." I pulled her into my arms and began rocking her back and forth._

"_I want Jake."_

_Weird. The two of them had be close, but she had never asked for him with she didn't feel well. She either asked for me or her grampa Charlie. _

"_Ok, well, it's late. How about we wait until morning and call him."_

"_No, momma. I want, I want Jake now." She began sobbing. I felt so helpless for my daughter._

_At this point Charlie had heard Vanessa and came to her room to investigate. "What's going on?"_

"_I don't know. Can you see if you can get a hold of Jake? She keeps asking for him. Maybe he can calm her down over the phone."_

_He nodded and went to the phone. I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. Who was here this late at night?_

_A few minutes later, and very ragged looking Jake walked into Vanessa's room._

"_Jake?"_

"_Hey, we need to talk." He held his arms out to hold Vanessa. She instantly calmed down once she was in his arms. _

_That night, the Swan family was introduced to a whole new world._

"It was definitely a shocking night."

Edward nodded. "Ok. I was just curious."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pulled me close to him squeezed tightly.

* * *

So this was a bit of a filler chapter with a lot of background. I thought maybe you'd like to see some of Bella and Vanessa's life. Also, Jake became a wolf very late. The friends that I refer to in an earlier chapter would be Sam, Jared, and Paul. The transformation took a while to make its way through the tribe because the Cullen's weren't there. Does that make sense? LOL. My goal is to have the next chapter out by July 15. If it is not out by then, feel free to harass me continuously until I update. :D Next chapter will have some more drama. I welcome any ideas and suggestions. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
